Contra los acuerdos de Sokovia
by black widow Hikari
Summary: [Civil War] ¿Qué hubiera sido de los vengadores si en vez de pelear entre ellos hubieran buscado una solución a los acuerdos? ¿Y si Bruce no hubiera sido transportado a Sakaar? ¿Y si hubieran tenido una segunda opinión? ¿Pueden buscar su felices para siempre o tendrán que apegarse a lo que diga el estado? Veamos si es posible y que consecuencias traerá.
1. capítulo 1

Ah, el adorable mundo MARVEL… sin duda desde la primera película que vi de ellos me enamoré, pero cuando en "La era de Ultrón" nos presentaron el romance BrucexNatasha no pude resistirme y quise hacer un fic, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la película y mi musa había estado dormida pero cuando vi "Civil war" por centésima vez me dije _"¿Cómo serían las cosas si alguien más hubiera notado todo lo que implicaba ese contrato? ¿Qué hubiera sido de la película si nuestros héroes se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en vez de pelearse? Y más importante aún ¿Qué hubiera sido si se hubiera agregado a Bruce a la mezcla y no enviarlo a un planeta que parece 'el capitolio' de los juegos del hambre?"_ y bueno así nació el fic, no me centraré en este disque villano malvado que a mi parecer fue un simple personaje de relleno (_ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de ponerle un buen nombre que asuste ¿ósea, Zemo? Es horrible y me da vergüenza decirlo_) e iré a lo mejor, como se las habían arreglado para resolverlo todo unidos.

Sé que ya se estrenó la quinta película de avengers pero tomar una película más actual sin arreglar las anteriores me dejó un mal sabor (aunque de todas maneras haré una que corrija end game, porque no me parecieron algunas cosas). Empecé desde la primera de vengadores hasta Ultrón con "la venganza es dulce" (que si no lo has leído corre a mi perfil, que no te arrepentirás) para un BruceNat y ahora les traigo esta, que espero que disfruten mucho.

Como siempre la película de Avengers no me pertenece, pero todo lo demás es mío muahaha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1

Los acuerdos de Sokovia estaban en la mesa, el secretario del estado o el general Ross, como ellos preferían llamarlo, se había retirado tras dejar en claro que los consideraba peligrosos, incluso los miraba como si todos fueran Hulks corriendo desenfrenados; ahora los vengadores buscaban entender más los alcances de este documento.

Lo que había empezado con Stark sintiéndose afectado por la muerte de un chico, fue creciendo cuando Steve lo culpó por no aceptar la responsabilidad de esa muerte y ciertamente no ayudó que James se pusiera a defender a las naciones unidas, pronto todos estaban exteriorizando sus miedos ante este convenio, _"¿Vendrán por mí? ¿Nos obligaran a hacer cosas que no queremos? ¿Nos prohibirán hacer algo que queremos? ¿Quién decide que es bueno o que malo?..."_ las voces empezaron a alzarse hasta que todos hablaban sin escucharse entre ellos, todos queriendo defender su punto de vista.

Un disparo cayó la creciente pelea, todos miraron alrededor, listos para destruir la amenaza que aparentemente Black Widow había visto antes que ellos, pero no encontraron nada.

-¿Red que pasó? – preguntó por todos Tony.

-Se los dije, con estos acuerdos _todavía_ podemos tener una mano en el volante – dijo resaltando el todavía – pero hay que ver en qué condiciones esta esa mano

-Dices que nos quieren dar una sensación de aun tenemos el control, cuando serán ellos quienes tiren de nuestros hilos – preguntó Wanda y Natasha le sonrió, orgullosa de ver que su amiga por fin veía su punto de vista.

-Correcto, estamos discutiendo el hecho de en qué batallas nos dejaran participar pero nadie se ha puesto a pensar que más estamos aceptando – la viuda negra recuperó el acuerdo y lo puso frente a todos – ¿nadie más ha notado el grosor de este acuerdo? – todos parecieron reaccionar ante ello, miles de preguntas pasaron por sus mentes, cada una con una respuesta más aterradora que la anterior.

-El general Ross cree que un poder como el nuestro pertenece al estado, que _nosotros_ pertenecemos al estado – aclaró la pelirroja levantando la voz – todos sabemos lo que le hizo a Bruce en años anteriores – agregó con un nudo en la garganta al pensar en su "querido médico", mientras que los vengadores se movieron incomodos en sus asientos al recordar – él cree que hizo lo correcto, que tenía el derecho, que pasa si cree lo mismo con el resto de nosotros

-Ya tiene mi armadura en sus filas del ejército – opinó Stark dándose cuenta de la situación.

-¿Si pero que pasa si quiere más? – Agrego la pelirroja – ¿qué pasa si te pide a la legión de hierro? ¿O si pide todos tus trajes? ¿Qué tal si pide las alas de Falcón? Sabemos que está interesado en el suero del súper soldado, con Steve, Bruce y yo tiene las únicas tres variaciones posibles ¿Y qué hay de los poderes mentales de Wanda y Visión?

-Firmar estos acuerdos solo por conservar algo de nuestra libertad hoy podría significar aceptar ser sus conejillos de indias mañana – agregó Wanda, Tony tomo el libro de las manos de Natasha y se puso a leerlo aprovechando el silencio que se había formado, unos segundos después el libro fue soltado con total enfado.

-No entiendo nada de esto – gruño Tony – está en "lenguaje abogadesco" o algo así – ironizó con resentimiento.

-Eso es lo que ellos quieren – empezó Sam – que no sepamos lo que firmamos. Aceptémoslo, podemos ser muy buenos peleadores pero no sabemos nada sobre acuerdos o leyes, en cambio ellos han tenido todo el tiempo para reunir a sus mejores representantes, son 117 países, cada uno con sus propias reglas y sus propios intereses, doblando sus legislaturas de tal manera que sean ellos los que ganen

-¿Estás diciendo que nos encontraríamos en un tira y afloja entre todos estos países? – preguntó James.

-El secretario dijo "bajo el mando de un panel de las naciones unidas" es decir un grupo que represente a todos estos países, y ¿qué pasa si algunos de ellos no están de acuerdo con una decisión? ¿Qué pasa si deciden que la mayoría manda o tal vez el que aporta más dinero? ¿Y si una decisión es conveniente solo para los países más poderosos? – explicó Sam.

-Creo que nos estamos desviando demasiado hacia el futuro – intervino la suave voz de Visión.

-¿Qué propones? – preguntó Wanda.

-Lo primero es analizar este documento, yo podría entenderlo ligeramente por mi acceso a la red mundial, pero necesitamos a alguien especializado en esto, alguien que sepa todos los trucos y lagunas que se pueden insertar en un documento como este – aclaró Visión y una idea llegó a la mente de Tony.

-Tengo a la persona perfecta – gritó el científico asustando a los demás – Viernes ponte en contacto con la señorita Miles que venga de inmediato – dijo a su IA la cual respondió con un _"si jefe"_ – no se preocupen – exclamó dirigiéndose a su grupo – ella es una experta en esto, es la líder de mis abogados, me ayuda con la compañía y con lo de ser Ironman, incluso ayuda cuando los vengadores tienen problemas legales – una a una las caras de los vengadores formaron una "O" al recordar a la mujer que tantas veces los había salvado.

-La señorita Bethany – agregó el capitán recordando a la mujer – es cierto, incluso fuimos al cumpleaños de su hija… Sophia ¿verdad? – Natasha asintió recordando a la pequeña niña que se autoproclamaba como la fan número uno de los vengadores; un recuerdo de la niña sentada en las piernas de Bruce pidiéndole que se convierta en Hulk por su cumpleaños poniéndole ojitos de cachorrito enrojeciendo al médico llegó a ella, pero rápidamente lo descartó, a pesar que era un hermoso recuerdo no era el momento.

Tras dos horas la mujer llegó, ataviada en un vestido gris formal, con su cabello castaño atado en una coleta baja para no interrumpir la visión de sus ojos azules, la señorita Bethany dio unos efusivos saludos a cada vengador incluyendo a los nuevos, a pesar de que estos la acababan de conocer, luego de explicar el problema se encerró en la sala con el acuerdo en el centro de la mesa y legislaturas de diferentes países alrededor, tomando notas en un cuaderno que mantenía a su lado.

La mujer casi no se había movido de su lugar en todo el día, excepto por el momento en el que dijo que tenía que recoger a su hija del colegio, aunque Tony mandó a Happy para no interrumpirla, por lo que la mujer pudo avanzar un poco más hasta que la niña llegó y juntas arrastraron a los vengadores a un "almuerzo en familia", después la madre se explicó a su niña que estaba ayudando a los vengadores con un problema y que debía comportarse mientras ella terminaba, la niña la miró como si hubiera sido nombrada la líder de los avengers antes de asentir impresionada y correr al comedor a hacer sus tareas sin molestar a nadie. Todos vieron a la orgullosa madre regresar a su trabajo hasta que dos horas después esta los llamó a la sala de reuniones.

-Primero que nada, si tienen forma de contactarse con alguno de su equipo que no esté disponible ahora es mejor que lo hagan de inmediato, todos tienen que escuchar esto

-Llamaré a Clint – dijo Natasha mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba, al instante el rostro del arquero apareció, al ver a los resto del grupo cerca de la pelirroja se puso serio.

-Debe ser importante sino no llamarías, es por los acuerdos ¿verdad? ¿Lo que me estabas comentando? – Preguntó recibiendo una afirmación – bien, los escucho

-Como lo sospecharon – empezó Bethany sujetando sus apuntes entre sus brazos – este acuerdo les permite "por el bien comunitario" examinar sus poderes – terminó con sarcasmo – y ya que los señores Rogers y Banner, y las señoritas Romanoff y Maximoff han sido alterados genéticamente o en el caso del señor Thor no es de este planeta y el señor Visión, que fue creado sintéticamente, ninguno de ellos se les consideraran humanos por lo que ellos podrían hacer lo que quieran y no podrán negarse, por otra parte los que poseen trajes se les negará acercarse a ellos o intentar crear otro sin autorización

-Espera – interrumpió Tony – ¿prácticamente me estás diciendo que no podré entrar en mis laboratorios… es más ni siquiera acercarme a una tuerca sin su permiso?

-Si lo firma señor Stark, ya no serán sus laboratorios, serán de ellos, aunque con su inteligencia tal vez lo pongan en un laboratorio diseñando máquinas para ellos día y noche

-Seré como un preso armando zapatos desde su prisión – ironizó cayendo en una silla – ¿al menos tendré tres comidas al día? ¿Lo deslizarán por una pequeña ranura en la puerta?

-No sería diferente de lo que es ahora – agregó Barton en voz baja solo para que Nat lo oyera causando una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

-Al menos a ti no te estarán abriendo el cerebro para ver como funcionas – exclamó Wanda enojada.

-Cálmense, estamos viendo las opciones – pidió Falcón – recuerdo que cuando Natasha le preguntó qué pasaría si nos negábamos él le dijo que nos consideráramos retirados ¿se puede hacer eso? Digo, tal vez así nos dejen en paz… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Barton está retirado! – agregó rápidamente al ver que todos lo miraban con sorpresa.

-Puede que los "dejaran en paz" por un muy corto periodo de tiempo – empezó Bethany – pero sé que todos ustedes tienen a alguien que les importe – el temor se vio reflejado en el rostro de todos los presentes – incluso si así no fuera, pongamos este ejemplo, la señorita Maximoff va caminando por las calles, de repente una maceta cae de un edificio cercano, la maceta caerá sobre alguien y por la velocidad que va podría lastimarla, incluso matar a esta persona ¿Qué haría?

-Detendría la maceta, por supuesto – respondió Wanda.

-¡Exacto! usarías tu poder, supongo que cualquiera de ustedes lo haría, por lo que acaban de salvar a una persona y por no tanto siguen siendo avengers y como no cumplieron con las reglas pueden ser llevados presos por la fuerza

-¿Entonces deberíamos dejarlos morir? ¿Eso dices? – preguntó el Cap bastante molesto.

-Claro que no, pero les habrán dado justo lo que ellos quieren, como les dije, incluso podrían disparar a personas indiscriminadamente para sacarlos

-Eso… eso es sin duda es macabro – comentó Sam dejándose caer en una silla – ¿quién haría eso?

-Hm ¿Quién no? – Ironizó Natasha – Bruce me contó que Ross uso a una niña pequeña como escudo contra Hulk una vez ¿crees que no haría lo mismo de nuevo? Y las personas de este "panel" ¿no crees que sean iguales a él? ¿O que tal vez Ross los comande?

-Hay algo más que deben saber – interrumpió la abogada y todos la miraron como diciendo _"¡¿más?!"_ – Tal vez este documento tiene sus nombres pero todos los que de alguna manera consigan poderes en el futuro o alguna clase de arma avanzada, si no se apegan a estas leyes serán tratados de la misma forma – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de todos, en especial el de Tony que había visto las historias de un joven justiciero arácnido.

-Debemos pelear contra ellos entonces – exclamó Steve, varias cabezas afirmaron junto a él.

-Calma capitán – le interrumpió Bethany – como están las cosas solo causaran que los maten, ellos son más, tienen más recursos y más personal, pero sobre todo, están jugando en su campo

-¿Qué nos recomienda? – preguntó Visión.

-Ríndanse – contestó y al ver que iban a replicar continuó – por ahora

-Tienes un plan – más que una pregunta esa era una observación por parte de Tony, la cual fue respaldada por un asentimiento de la abogada.

-Algunos de ustedes ya se mostraron a favor y otros en contra de este acuerdo, podemos decir que los están a favor están intentando "convencer" a los otros, eso nos dará tiempo, tal vez unos días después que la ONU se reúna, pero cuando ese tiempo finalice todos y cada uno de ustedes tendrá que decir (si es posible en público) que se retirará como vengador, incluso podrían aprovechar para soltar ciertos datos de este acuerdo, sé que son muy buenos en eso – dijo sacando una pequeña sonrisa de Natasha – pero en el momento en que lo hayan hecho deberán desaparecer

-¿Te refieres a escondernos? ¿Huir? – Rhodes preguntó algo indignado.

-No huir, sino mantenerse en perfil bajo por un tiempo, pero lo más importante, en una zona intocable ¿podría ayudarme con un gráfico señor Stark? – pidió a lo cual el genio asintió.

-¡Viernes! – pidió siendo rápidamente respondido con un _"si jefe"_.

-Este panel se compone de 117 países – al instante una imagen en 3D de un mapamundi apareció resaltando los nombrados – existen otros 77 países que o no quieren meterse en esto o no les interesa – la imagen cambio poniendo en un tono gris a los 117 y resaltando con un naranja brillante a los demás – en estos países ustedes son intocables

-Viernes de los países que resaltaste ¿cuáles no nos odian? – preguntó Stark.

-Bueno jefe mis datos no son 100% exactos pero creo que estos – dijo señalando en azul un puñado de ellos.

-Bueno eso es reducir opciones – agregó James.

-Ustedes podrían mantenerse en uno de estos mientras buscamos la manera de derrumbar esta ley, para evitar que los chantajeen deberán llevarse a sus allegados también, será por un tiempo pero creo que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas la opinión pública podría estar a nuestro favor

-¿Nat puedes mostrarme? – dijo Clint a lo que la pelirroja asintió y lo acercó a la gráfica.

-Se dónde pueden estar seguros – dijo el arquero llamando la atención de todos – mi casa está en ese mapa

-Eh… no es por ser ingrato contigo Legolas, pero somos un montón y la última vez que te visitamos… ahm como decirlo… estuvimos algo apretados – empezó Tony.

-No me refiero a eso Tony, aunque mi casa sea pequeña soy dueño de los acres que la rodean – dijo impresionando al multimillonario.

-¿Acres? ¿Cuánto ganan los espías? – preguntó a los demás algo sorprendido de que al parecer no era el único con dinero en el grupo.

-Son todos los ahorros de mi vida y parte de los de Nat y Phil así que no te emociones Stark, además conseguí buen precio, ya que técnicamente esa zona no debería ser habitable para humanos, podrían construir en mi terreno, sería bueno tener vecinos al fin – dijo teniendo cuidado con lo que decía.

-Podríamos mudar el complejo avengers a tu patio trasero – ironizó Stark.

-Podría funcionar – agregó Natasha – nos daría tiempo para arreglar esta situación sin que nadie se arriesgue

-Y aceptémoslo, con toda esta mierda necesitamos vacaciones – terminó Tony.

-¡Lenguaje! – dijeron todos por fin sonriendo, excepto el capitán quien rodó los ojos aunque después también rió con sus amigos.

-Bien el plan es ese, quiero que contacten a cada persona que sea importante para ustedes, debemos movilizarlos de inmediato sin ser detectados – la abogada empezó causando que cada quien pensara en sus seres queridos.

-Hablare con Peggy – dijo el capitán levantándose – si tan solo supiera donde esta Bucky… y si es seguro – pensó en voz alta desapareciendo por las puertas.

-Debemos contactar a la señorita Foster; ella, su amiga y su profesor son amigos de Thor, también hay que asegurarlos a ellos – agregó Visión.

-¿Nat? – preguntó Clint preocupado por su amiga.

-Tengo que encontrarlo – dijo la agente pensando en Bruce, recibiendo una afirmación.

-Te ayudaré – respondió su amigo antes de colgar.

-Yo no creo que sea necesario que lleve a alguien – explicó Sam, Wanda y James agregaron lo mismo.

-Entonces ustedes ayuden a los demás a movilizar a las personas y que alguien se encargue de las casas, no pueden ir a dormir en la intemperie – recomendó Bethany.

-Gracias a dios Pepper es hija única y sus padres están muertos – empezó Tony aunque su tono se hizo algo sombrío – aunque tal vez sería mejor que lo quite del camino – habló para sí mismo pensando en el joven Parker – antes que haga algo estúpido

-Señor Stark hay algo más…

-Por favor Bethany – pidió el millonario haciendo un puchero – ¿qué más nos echarán estas ratas?

-No es eso, ya que usted y la señorita Potts desaparecerán, debe o vender su compañía o desmantelarla

-Bets prácticamente me pides que mate a mi bebe

-Lo siento señor pero no hay otra opción

-Bueno será desmantelarla porque no les pienso dejar ni un perno a los del gobierno, tendré que encargarme de la liquidación de todos mis empleados y vender todo, mientras saco a personas del país y les construyo casas en un lugar desolado – enumeró dando un suspiro cansado – Pepper me matará por llenarme de trabajo otra vez – dijo yendo de la puerta.

-Señor Stark – Bethany corrió para alcanzar al genio y este volteó a mirarlo con ojos llorosos esperando que le de otra mala noticia – sé que esto es mucho pedir pero ¿sería posible que nos lleve a Sophia y a mí? Deben tener alguien quien le apoye en el tema legal, más ahora que estarán lejos de todo, y que no puede confiar en nadie; yo haría un excelente trabajo, daría lo mejor de mí, se lo prometo

-De acuerdo Bets, con tal de que no me des otra mala noticia habrá de estar bien – comentó cansado mientras que la abogada saltaba emocionada.

Fue bueno que Bethany los hubiera arrastrado para el almuerzo, porque de la cena todos se olvidaron, Steve había entrado en depresión por la muerte de su antigua "¿novia?" Lo cual lo había hecho enterrarse en la búsqueda de su amigo Bucky, el cual al parecer era lo único que le quedaba y no iba dejar ir; Tony por otro lado había hablado con Pepper y después que esta le gritara por los problemas en que se metía había accedido ayudarlo y habían pasado toda la noche comprando material para construir las casas y la maquinaria necesaria para hacerlo; Wanda, Sam, Visión y James habían pasado toda la tarde haciendo llamadas intentando contactar a la lista de personas que se llevarían con ellos, sin embargo cada llamada significaba al menos otra más, pues cada persona que contactaba tenía amigos cercanos o familiares con los que tenían que conversar primero antes de desaparecer, eso sin contar con los trabajos que tenían que dejar; en cuanto a Natasha y Clint, bueno ellos habían empezado con llamadas, luego con hackeos, después con amenazas y chantajes de todo tipo para buscar pistas sobre el desaparecido medico Bruce Banner.

La mañana llegó con Viernes despertando a los vengadores a pedido de Bethany, pues ninguno había llegado a su cama, todos desplomándose frente a escritorios o sofás; uno a uno entró a la cocina sujetándose la cabeza mientras intentaba despejarse, casi habían exclamado de alivio cuando sus cansados ojos divisaron una olla de café caliente lista para tomar y después de ingerir cantidades industriales del oscuro liquido por fin pudieron hablar, afortunadamente Pepper llegó en ese intervalo y pudo guiarlos mejor.

-¿Cuántas personas vendrán con nosotros? – preguntó la CEO mirando al grupo encargado.

-Hasta ahora tenemos a Jane Foster, su madre, Eric Selvig, Darcy Lewis, sus padres y su perro para Thor – empezó la voz cansada de Wanda – Bucky Barnes para el capitán américa, _si es que algún día lo encuentra_ – agregó en voz baja de manera irónica – la señorita Bethany y su hija y usted señorita Pepper para Tony y obviamente todos los vengadores.

-Ya hemos logrado que renuncien a sus trabajos u obligaciones con excusas creíbles, además tenemos sus papeles en regla para vender sus casas y objetos de menor importancia – complementó Visión – ahora deben estar empacando y deben estar listos para que el quinjet los recoja en la tarde

-Correcto, excelente trabajo muchachos – felicitó la CEO – ya que terminaron con eso pueden ayudarme con el traslado de los materiales y maquinaria a la casa Barton – preguntó la rubia causando gemidos de queja – sé que están cansados pero de nada vale estar listos para partir si no hay donde llegar – el cuarteto asintió desganado excepto por Visión, quien aparentemente gracias a la piedra del infinito no se cansaba – recuerden que estamos haciendo esto sin humanos, solo acepten maquinaria y todo debe ser trasladado a los diferentes centros poblados que rodean esta zona, no quiero nada demasiado llamativo

-¿Cómo trasladaremos todo al bosque? – preguntó Sam.

-Clint tiene un camión y algunos de sus amigos pueden prestarle unos tres más, eso debe ayudar un poco, aunque necesitaremos gente de confianza para movilizarlos – habló Natasha.

-Stark industries tiene varios camiones que también podemos usar – agregó Tony emocionado de poder ayudar.

-Tony ¿Cómo vas con el cierre de la empresa? – preguntó la CEO mirando a su novio.

-Estoy despidiendo a unos cuantos empleados con la excusa de recorte de personal, pero no puedo cerrarla por completo sin llamar la atención – respondió el genio sonando algo triste – también necesito tu firma en algunos documentos – agregó recordando, la rubia asintió dándole un _"después"_.

-Natasha ¿tú y Clint lograron contactar a Bruce? – preguntó esta vez con todo el tacto que pudo la rubia, la pelirroja se mordió el labio intentando no hacer una mala cara al responder.

-Nos acercamos, tenemos unos posibles lugares pero aún tengo que descartar algunos antes de ir a buscar – informó la pelirroja.

-Tengo justo lo que necesitas – agregó Tony – he estado trabajando en un prototipo de quinjet, es mucho más pequeño y más rápido, ideal para largas distancias, puedes usarlo para buscar a mi hermano de la ciencia o si prefieres te puedes llevar uno de mis trajes – ironizó con una sonrisa.

-Tomare el mini-jet cuando esté lista – respondió la pelirroja – no quiero meterme en uno de tus juguetes y que me confundan

-¡Oye, no lo nombres sin mi autorización! – regañó el genio pero fue ignorado, en cambio la CEO pasó al siguiente punto.

-Bethany ¿cómo vamos con los acuerdos?

-Hoy en la mañana llegó esta invitación del secretario del estado, tiene escrita la hora y el lugar donde se reunirá la ONU, según mis contactos algunos países piensan apelar a lo acordado a primera hora ¿bueno o malo? No lo sé – respondió la abogada.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, tenemos poco tiempo, así que a volver a nuestros trabajos – finalizó la CEO

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al terminar el día Natasha comprobó porqué era la mejor en conseguir información de los vengadores y tras tomar el mini-jet fue en busca de Bruce encontrándolo en una vieja cabaña a las afueras de un pueblo. El médico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ella hasta que entró en su cocina y vio a la agente sentada en la única silla frente a la mesa.

-¿Natasha? – dijo con dificultad el medico casi sin creer en lo que veía, esta solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantarse de la silla y acercarse a él.

-¿Te trae recuerdos doc? – preguntó mientras se ponía frente a él.

-¿Cómo me…? – Quiso preguntar pero al ver la ceja alzada de Natasha agregó – olvídalo, si hay alguien que siempre puede encontrarme eres tú

-Es bueno que lo sepas

-Nat, escucha, no puedo volver soy un… – la pelirroja no permitió que continuara poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No eres un peligro para nadie Bruce – el medico quiso objetar pero ella continuó – somos nosotros los que estamos en riesgo ahora – terminó con una mirada triste recibiendo un _"¿qué?"_ de su Doc, ella le contó sobre los acuerdos, como les afectaría y las medidas que estaban tomando, Bruce se dejó caer en la silla intentando asimilar todo – estarás a salvo con nosotros

-Nat, si algo pasa… podría hacerles daño

-¿Y es mejor estar con desconocidos en un lugar abandonado que con nosotros? – preguntó algo molesta.

-Nat…

-Bruce – exclamó ella a cambio mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos – por favor, no hagas esto – se acercó aún más a él poniendo sus manos en su pecho y luego subiéndolas a su rostro – no nos hagas esto

-Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo – dijo abrazándola, feliz y a la vez miserable al sentirla acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Estoy a salvo contigo, tú me proteges, me cuidas… me amas – su voz se quebró en la última frase – me das un motivo para vivir

-Tienes a los demás, ellos pueden hacer eso mejor que yo ¿Qué hay de Clint? Confío en él para cuidarte y quererte, eres parte de su familia

-Clint me da un motivo para sobrevivir, pero solo tú me das uno para vivir – un silencio se formó mientras que ambos asimilaban esto, Bruce solo pudo reaccionar apretándola más en su abrazo – si ellos te atraparan… yo no lo dudaría, iría por ti, no importaría lo que cueste, aun si eso significa mas rojo en mi libro

-Nat… – su voz destilaba preocupación – no puedes hacer eso, tu querías cambiar, no puedes… yo no valgo la pena… tú tienes que vivir, estar lejos de todo esto… – ella lo cayó con un beso antes de volver a su abrazo.

-Sin ti, no vale la pena…

La aceptación llegó a ambos como un baldazo de agua fría, ninguno estaría realmente bien sin el otro, la preocupación por su seguridad no les permitiría avanzar, ambos eran el todo del su pareja, separarse no era una opción y ya se habían hecho mucho daño intentándolo, ellos se complementaban y se amaban pero más importante le daban sentido a sus vidas. Bruce tomó con delicadeza la mano de Natasha antes de darle un suave beso en su palma.

-Está bien… si el plan es huir, entonces correré contigo – le susurró causando una leve sonrisa en ella a la vez que las lágrimas por fin caían, esa frase había significado tanto para ella en el pasado y oírla de nuevo de la boca de su doctor era un suave bálsamo en todo este embrollo, ella asintió y su sonrisa creció al sentirlo limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Vamos entonces, el mini-jet nos espera – dijo ya más calmada después de un rato intentando animar la situación.

-¿Mini-jet? ¡Oh! El prototipo de Tony, pero ¿qué no era para una persona?

-Entonces espero que no te moleste que irrumpan tu espacio personal Doc – le contestó con una sonrisa socarrona, Tony había modificado el ultimo diseño haciéndolo más grande, pero eso Bruce no necesitaba saberlo y menos si su sonrojo era tan adorable.

-Si eres tu… – respondió en un susurro mirándola a través sus enormes pestañas sin intentar ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, lo que confirmó la decisión de Natasha, el no necesitaba saberlo y así, ella podría disfrutar de ese momento hasta que se fueran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron, Bruce esperaba o una cálida bienvenida o una dura reprimenda por sus acciones, lo que no esperaba era vez a los vengadores arrastrándose casi sonámbulos a él dándole un _"hola"_ o _"bienvenido"_ en el mejor de los casos antes de volver a sus quehaceres, incluso Tony no lo había arrastrado al laboratorio de inmediato, pues al parecer sus problemas con la empresa lo tenía lo suficientemente atareado para no permitirle tiempo de jugar a "los científicos locos". La única que se había tomado un tiempo largo con él había sido Wanda y fue en su mayoría para disculparse por sus acciones en el pasado y decirle lo mucho que sentía el resultado de estas. Bruce, tan conocido por su bien corazón, la había perdonado al verla tan angustiada… eso y el hecho de que ahora parecía ser amiga de Natasha; así que después de ello el medico insistió en hacerse amigos y conocerla más mientras que Natasha los dejaba conversar mientras que daba a Clint las buenas nuevas.

-Bien ¿cómo vamos? – preguntó Bethany, pues la CEO estaba entre rumas de papeles de la empresa junto con Tony.

-El material a estado llegado a mi casa en pequeñas cantidades para no llamar la atención – habló Clint desde la Tablet de Natasha – y el robot monstruoso que envió Stark sí que está haciendo un gran trabajo, ya casi termina dos casas, con 5 habitaciones, faltan muchos detalles pero son habitables, además Bruce y Nat se pueden quedar conmigo

-Por ahora eso debe servir – respondió la abogada – nos acomodaremos como podamos, tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible, es más, creo que podemos enviar un grupo

-Excelente, más trabajo – ironizó Sam.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, ustedes necesitan un descanso, no pueden seguir – agregó Bruce.

-No, lo que tienen que hacer es ir a la reunión, necesitamos saber sus planes mientras creen que estamos de su lado – respondió la abogada y aunque cansados los vengadores que irían asistieron de mala gana – ¡Y por favor! ¡No vayan a firmar nada mientras estén ahí!

Una hora después Natasha, Tony y James se alistaban para subir al quinjet; los demás se habían ido a descansar por lo que solo Bruce estaba para despedirlos, o más específicamente despedirse de Natasha.

-El viaje es largo así que pueden comer antes de llegar ¿tienen todo lo que necesitan? – Preguntó angustiado el médico a la pelirroja mientras que esta sonreía por su preocupación – ¿no olvidan nada? ¿Tienes tus armas por si la cosa se pone mal?

-Romeo, ya basta; va a una reunión, no a la guerra – gritó Tony desde arriba del quinjet – incluso si lo fuera es Natasha, la he visto vencer a tipos más grandes que ella sin un arma

-Estaremos bien Bruce – le respondió la espía – no olvidamos nada y no puedo llevar armas a una reunión política… al menos ninguna visible – dijo dándole una guiño – tranquilo, Ross no me hará daño frente a tantas personas – susurró para aliviar la tensión del médico antes de ir al quinjet.

-Ow ¿no hay besito de despedida para mi hermano? – preguntó Tony a la espía mientras esta subía por la rampa, su respuesta llegó en forma de un puñetazo de la pelirroja sin que detuviera su andar, Bruce corrió a socorrerlo mientras que él probaba la apertura y cierre de su mandíbula.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Bruce.

-Si – dijo algo adolorido – vamos Red, ¿que no puedes aguantar ni una bromita? – le dijo a la pelirroja pero esta ya desaparecía en la cabina no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona.

-Diablos Tony, a veces me pregunto si no tienes tendencias suicidas – dijo Bruce levantando a su amigo antes de meterlo en el quinjet y despedirlos con la mano mientras este desaparecía en el cielo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno así termina el primer capítulo, decidí incluir un lindo momento BruceNat desde el principio porque desde ahora las cosas se irán al borde, en el siguiente capitulo tendremos las consecuencias de la muerte del rey y las persecución de Bucky.

Quiero su opinión, planeaba hacer una pequeña continuación de este fic como un conjunto de viñetas que cuente lo que pasará en los siguientes 10 o 12 años pero creo lo que incluiré al final de este mejor, aunque ¿ustedes que dicen? Tienen hasta el 5 capitulo para decidir, sino lo agregaré como los capítulos 6 y7, déjenmelo en sus comentarios.


	2. capítulo 2

Vamos con el segundo capítulo y espero que estén listos para esto porque se viene lo bueno jeje. Quiero agradecer a Camib312 que ya viene siguiendo mis historias desde "la venganza es dulce", a su pedido pondré las viñetas en los últimos capítulos y a KrissLeland, espero que la historia te siga fascinando, yo también te quiero 3000 jeje. A los que siguen el fic y quienes lo agregaron como su favorito, a todos ellos muchas gracias, ahora si disfruten su lectura.

_En el capítulo anterior, el general Ross presenta a los avengers los acuerdos de Sokovia, estos piden ayuda de su abogada la cual les aclara todas las atrocidades que aceptarían si firman, por lo que idean un plan… trasladarse a los terrenos de Clint y seguir a cargo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2

Si bien hay veces que algo puede salir mal, otras veces las cosas pueden salir peor, y en este caso las cosas habían ido a catastróficas. Para empezar, cuando los tres avengers llegaron a la reunión se dieron con la sorpresa que "el muy grande acuerdo" había crecido aún más, y no contentos con ello, el resto de países habían arrastrado al rey de Wakanda y su hijo a la mezcla, como si ese incierto país no hubiera causado ya suficientes problemas en el pasado. Lo segundo había sido un terrible dolor de cabeza, al parecer esta reunión no era para mostrarles los avances del acuerdo sino para que los que estuvieran seguros firmaran y obligaran a los demás a hacerlo, solo la sorprendente capacidad de manipulación que poseía Natasha había logrado calmarlos diciendo que firmarían todos como grupo cuando terminaran de convencer a sus amigos. Pero lo último si se les había salido de las manos, una explosión había matado al rey Wakandiano y su hijo quería venganza ¿el problema? Al parecer Bucky era el responsable, lo que había llevado a un punto más en contra de ellos, las personas con superpoderes eran peligrosos y debían ser mantenidos bajo custodia del gobierno, los pocos líderes que dudaban aceptaron de inmediato mientras los paramédicos los atendían.

Esos terribles escenarios se habían dado en el lugar de los acuerdos, pero en la torre avengers las cosas tampoco habían sido miel y rosas, los vengadores habían visto el ataque por televisión y el ver a Natasha lastimada había causado que Hulk saliera a destrozar todo para ir a buscar a su querida pelirroja; tras casi la destrucción completa del piso, Wanda había logrado calmar al médico con su poder telepático convenciéndolo de que la espía estaba bien, claro que las imágenes de ella negando la intervención médica para evitar que tengan cualquier contacto con su sangre no lo relajó y solo lo deprimió más haciendo que se encerrara en su cuarto. Cuando el grupo de superhéroes creyeron que las cosas se habían calmado lo suficiente las noticias empezaron a culpar a Bucky y tuvieron a otro vengador deprimido listo para correr hacia su compañero.

Las cosas no se calmaron cuando los tres regresaron, tanto Rhodes como Tony no se habían lastimado mucho pero la situación los tenia estresados, además habían tenido que volar lo más rápido posible pues al negarse a recibir tratamiento médico Natasha había empeorado en el trascurso del viaje. Bruce que había salido a su encuentro primero dejó a todos con la boca abierta cuando entró a la cabina con la puerta aun abriéndose y sacó a Natasha cargada de manera nupcial hacia su laboratorio, incluso la pelirroja se veía visiblemente sorprendida y eso ya era decir demasiado.

-¿Acaban de ver lo que yo vi o simplemente me volví loco? – Preguntó Tony saliendo del quinjet, los que recuperaron la movilidad de sus cuerpos lograron asentir mientras que Tony sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Eso que había en el rostro de Natasha era un sonrojo? – preguntó Sam sin poderse contener.

-Oh… yo creo que hoy mi hermano de la ciencia estará muy ocupado jugando al doctor con nuestra espía favorita, así que nos toca a nosotros limpiar los platos rotos – empezó Tony recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Pepper – ¿Qué? Es verdad. Ahora… ¿Dónde está Capipaleta? ¿Debemos llevarlo a Buckyolicos anónimos? ¿O debemos traer su trasero de donde sea que este ahora? – comentó y recién los demás notaron de que su líder se había escapado sin que se dieran cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Si sabes que puedo caminar ¿no? – preguntó Natasha en tono burlón pero Bruce seguía serio.

-Con esas heridas no – Bruce respondió acercándola más a su cuerpo cuando pasaron por las puertas de la torre para evitar que ella chocara con algo.

-Solo son un par de rasguños, he tenido peores heridas

-Bienvenida señorita Romanoff, lamento sus heridas ¿desea que active el protocolo de zona medica en su laboratorio señor Banner? – habló la suave voz de Viernes.

-Estoy bien Viernes, gracias – respondió Natasha menospreciando sus heridas; en verdad, ella no las veía tan graves pero al parecer incluso preocupaban a una IA.

-Si Viernes – respondió Bruce – y trae el ascensor – caminando hacia este sin embargo, cuando llegaron frente a este las puertas se abrieron.

-Ya me adelante señor, suban – el medico asintió en agradecimiento y las puertas se cerraron apenas entraron.

Cuando entraron al laboratorio Natasha se sorprendió, las repisas llenas de "juguetes ingenieriles" que tenía su médico habían sido reemplazadas por equipos médicos, todo se veía demasiado limpio y prístino, no es que Bruce fuera desordenado o sucio pero su zona de trabajo no era un hospital.

-Si querías jugar a los doctores solo tenías que preguntar Bruce – habló en tono coqueto la pelirroja, ganándose un sonrojo de su "¿novio?" – Esta es la parte donde me pides que me quite la ropa para una revisión a fondo – le dijo guiñando un ojo, el médico parecía a punto de lanzar vapor por las orejas así que decidió dejarlo en paz – es broma Bruce, claro que si en otro momento que no esté lastimada quieres, no me quejaré

-¿Nat donde estas lastimada? – preguntó Bruce intentando ignorar los coqueteos de su "¿novia?" – y sin menospreciar ninguna herida, quiero saber incluso las que ya se curaron – intentó sonar autoritario pero ella solo rodó los ojos y apuntó cada herida, Bruce agradeció que el protocolo bloqueara la visión y audición externa porque si Tony escuchara de esto nunca lo dejaría en paz – Ok, tal vez si te tengo que quitar toda la ropa – dijo sonrojado mientras que su pelirroja reía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un tiempo después Natasha salía muy sonriente del supuesto consultorio con todas sus heridas perfectamente vendadas y desinfectadas ¿lo divertido? Había salido con ropa de Bruce y ahora todos miraban al médico buscando explicaciones.

-Bueno parece que alguien se divirtió mucho ¿no lo creen? ¿Qué pasó con tu ropa Caperucita? – preguntó Tony con ganas de fastidiar pero Natasha no se quedó atrás.

-Simplemente no resistió los planes que Bruce tenia para mí – dijo con diversión.

-Ok demasiada información – dijo Tony haciendo mímicas de arcadas – no quiero saber cómo tú y Bruce mancillaron un laboratorio, a veces voy ahí ¿sabes?, ahora no sabré si es seguro apoyarme en alguna superficie

-Oh Tony… – le dijo Natasha en un tono de lástima – hace mucho tiempo que no fue seguro para ti – dijo haciendo que el ingeniero se estremeciera de mala manera.

-Lo siento, me voy a bañar… me siento sucio – dijo retirándose pero Pepper lo detuvo.

-Basta de juegos Tony, tenemos que encontrar a Steve – le resondró su novia.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Bruce preocupado.

-Es cierto, tu no lo viste, aunque Hulk tal vez si – comentó Sam mientras que Natasha levantaba una ceja a su médico diciendo _"¿en serio, sacaste al Big guy?" _este le respondió con un suave_ "¿Qué? Estaba preocupado por ti"._

-Bucky fue acusado del ataque en la reunión y se ha estado dando avistamientos de él por todas partes – explicó Wanda – suponemos que poco antes de que ustedes llegaran Steve escapó para buscarlo.

-Claro, como si no tuviéramos ya bastantes problemas ahora nos metemos en otra búsqueda infructuosa no solo de uno, sino de dos supersoldados – se quejó Tony.

-No creo que sean tan difíciles de encontrar – interrumpió James señalando un televisor que reproducía imágenes en vivo de los susodichos. Él ignoraba como Tony consiguió ese tipo de imágenes pero lo mejor era no saber o lo más probable sería que tendría que denunciar a su amigo.

-Tenemos uno más – dijo Sam señalando a un hombre con traje de gato – ¿qué cree que está haciendo solo? al menos me hubiera avisado, yo lo hubiera apoyado

-Según las imágenes de la zona y las probabilidades para huir recomiendo usar esta ruta e interceptarlos en este punto – dijo Visión mientras manipulaba el televisor sin siquiera tocarlo mostrando un mapa en este.

-Entonces vamos – dijo Natasha pero Bruce la detuvo preocupado – estoy bien, ya te lo dije, me curaste muy bien y en caso de que me haga otra lesión podremos jugar después – le susurró la última parte, el medico la soltó sin poder hacer nada contra esa lógica – y no puedes venir – dijo al verlo perseguirla – el secretario Ross debe seguir sin saber de ti – él asintió tristemente entendiendo la situación.

-Viejo ella te tiene comiendo de su mano – le dijo Tony al pasar al costado de su hermano de la ciencia.

-Tal vez eso me agrade… – respondió Bruce cuando todos se fueron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo siento pero el vejestorio en mallitas de ahí es nuestro – dijo Tony en su traje señalando al capitán con una mano mientras que la otra apuntaba a la policía – ah y viene con el robot que quiere ser un niño de verdad – dijo recordando a Bucky.

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas señor Stark – dijo un hombre al lado de tres más del ejército y una rubia que muchos reconocieron.

-Él es Everett Ross, subcomandante de la unidad especial – presentó Sharon Carter.

-¿Otro Ross? Supongo que no es coincidencia – bromeó Natasha causando que el grupo riera.

-Su amigo será llevado para evaluación psicológica y luego extraditado, ustedes deberían salir de aquí antes que les pase lo mismo – respondió Everett pero los avengers no se vieron muy afectados.

-Si veras… la cuestión es que no nos iremos sin ellos – respondió Sam.

-Como representante del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos yo me llevaré al sargento Barnes – respondió James – su juicio será en su nación.

-No tienen la autoridad para ello – reclamó Everett con enojo pero Visión, que había estado en contacto con la abogada de los vengadores mediante la red, habló.

-Tenemos un documento en el cual, dada la situación del señor Barnes, no puede hacerse responsable de sus acciones, por lo que cualquier situación debe ser tratada con sus tutores legales, ósea los avengers, en su lugar de operación; si tiene más dudas puede contratar con nuestros abogados, de todas maneras ellos le están haciendo llegar los documentos por correo electrónico ahora – comentó Visión mientras todos agradecían mentalmente la habilidad y rapidez de Bethany.

-Pero el traslado… no se lo pueden llevar sin la supervisión de alguno de los nuestros – intentó detenerlos Everett pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Yo iré con ellos y revisaré que todo esté en orden – dijo la agente Carter.

-Bueno eso lo resuelve todo – dijo Tony abriendo la ridícula prisión de vidrio en la que tenían a Bucky, _"¿En serio creían que eso detendría al soldado del invierno? ¡Ni que fuera Blancanieves!"_ – Adiós a todos – dijo mientras empujaba al confundido Barnes al quinjet.

-Bienvenida a bordo agente – dijo Steve a Sharon intentando sonar confiado pero muy nervioso aun, atrás de él, Natasha le comentaba entre risas a Wanda lo divertida que era la vida amorosa del Cap.

-Gracias capitán – le respondió coqueta sin embargo el sonrojo y mutismo del rubio le hicieron saber que se había sobrepasado.

-No te preocupes es prácticamente indestructible, dentro de poco se repondrá – le explicó Natasha mientras jalaba a la rubia a su pequeño grupo – mientras tanto te pondremos a corriente de lo que será tu nueva aventura, porque no creo que te quieras quedar sin nuestro Cap – le dijo guiñando el ojo, _"la lista de personas había aumentado en uno"_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron a las instalaciones de la torre Bruce los esperaba serio en el lugar de aterrizaje, al principio todos bromearon sobre él esperando a Natasha pero cuando ella lo vio supo que había algo más.

-¿Qué sucede Bruce? – le preguntó ansiosa la pelirroja.

-Hablemos dentro de acuerdo – dijo tomándola de la mano y llamando a los demás.

-Mientras que ustedes volvían una bomba explotó en la zona – explicó Bruce – interfirió con la alimentación de la electricidad de todo el lugar, incluyendo la zona militar en la que se encontraban – Sharon de inmediato se levantó y se acercó al castaño.

-¿Un ataque terrorista? ¿O alguien tratando de escapar? – preguntó la rubia casi lista para sacar su celular y buscar respuestas.

-Más bien como alguien buscando entrar y salir. Este hombre – dijo señalando una imagen – fue encontrado suplantando la identidad de un psicólogo, el mismo que atendería a Bucky – todos jadearon al oírlo – en su posición se encontraron un celular que confirmaba la entrega de la bomba y este cuaderno – dijo mostrando una imagen de un conocido libro rojo.

-Hidra – comentó Steve.

-No, él es el coronel Helmud Zemo de la inteligencia de Sokovia, que al parecer también causó la bomba que asesinó al rey de Wakanda para que la ONU buscará a Bucky, un plan demasiado elaborado para lo que parece una venganza por lo que hicimos con su país

-¿Y que planeaba? ¿Usar al soldado del invierno para combatir contra nosotros? – Preguntó Sam – eso no tiene mucho sentido, él será muy fuerte pero nosotros somos más

-Tenemos otro dato – explicó Bruce, pero no sabía bien cómo abordar el tema, Natasha tomó su mano en señal de apoyo – una nota estaba en el libro, decía 16 de diciembre de 1991

-Bruce… ¿Qué tiene que ver la fecha de la muerte de mis padres con esto? – preguntó asustado Tony.

-Creo que yo puedo explicarlo – dijo Bucky, todos lo miraron, el dolor y el miedo se reflejaban en el rostro del millonario – se me ordenó asesinar a la pareja Stark y quitarle los 5 sueros de supersoldado que llevaban

-No… ellos iban de vacaciones – intentó negarlo Tony mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro.

-Lo siento, jamás hubiera hecho eso si hubiera estado en mis cabales – le respondió pero Stark no iba a aceptar nada de eso, se lanzó contra el dispuesto a matarlo a golpes pero los demás lo detuvieron.

-Basta Tony, esto es lo que él quería – dijo Bruce deteniéndolo – que no lo vez, su plan era este, que se pelearan, que todos nos peleáramos, Sokovia está entre los países que firmaron el acuerdo, él sabía de esto y nos quería poner a todos en contra, no sé, qué tomáramos bandos o algo así

-¿Ah así? ¿Y de qué lado te hubieras puesto? – dijo Tony de manera fría.

-Tony… – dijo sorprendido y triste Bruce soltándolo, no creyendo que su amigo lo haría elegir.

-Esto es demasiado Tony, vamos, será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación – dijo Pepper llevándoselo, él se dejó llevar cuando vio el rostro de su hermano. _"La había fregado en grande"._

-También nos retiraremos – dijo Natasha llevándose a Bruce, los que quedaron se miraron entre ellos.

-Sé que estas planeando llevarme al retiro con ustedes Steve pero no puedo ir – empezó Bucky, su amigo quiso negarse pero él no lo dejó – soy un peligro para todos mientras ese libro exista

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Te matarás? ¿Te entregarás? – replicó Steve.

-Tal vez ninguna de ellas – interrumpió Visión, la información que tenemos sobre Wakanda es limitada, guardan demasiados secretos y uno de ellos es su avanzada tecnología médica, estoy seguro que ellos podrían solucionar esto

-No creo que sea tan simple – objetó Steve pero Visión se encogió de hombros – nada perdemos con preguntar

-Puede funcionar – respondió Bucky – Steve, esto es lo que yo elijo

-Te apoyaré en lo que necesites – respondió su amigo dándole un abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sabes que no lo dijo en serio – dijo Natasha rompiendo el silencio, habían estado echados en la cama de él callados por un tiempo – Tony te adora

-Lo sé, pero aun así duele – respondió Bruce mientras pasaba sus dedos delicadamente sobre el brazo de la pelirroja.

-Stark debería medir mejor sus palabras, el estar enojado no es justificación para ser un idiota – replicó ella, Bruce dio una risonada seca.

-Es Tony, hay cosas que no le puedes pedir no hacer

-Tienes razón, así que cambia esa cara

-Lo sé, solo estoy haciendo pucheros como un niño, tal vez aún estoy algo oxidado en esto de vivir todos juntos de nuevo

-No es algo de lo que uno se pueda acostumbrar fácilmente y creo que aún con tus idas y venidas me llevas la delantera por mucho

-En realidad te veo bastante cómoda en el grupo, ¡Incluso bromeas con Tony!

-Hm si… hay días que funciona, pero ya ves que algunas peleas nos llevan a tomar bandos y pelearnos como niños

-Hm niños con muchos poderes… me alegra que no haya sucedido, ya me imagino rompiendo todo a mi paso, lo que me aterra es quien hubiera estado frente a mi… – Natasha se levantó poniéndose encima de él para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Debería preguntar qué lado elegirías? – preguntó con cuidado pero Bruce no parecía afectado.

-El tuyo

-Suenas muy seguro ¿qué tal si iba con el grupo que no tenía la razón?

-Lo más probable es que lo harías – dijo confiado ganándose una ceja levantada por parte de Natasha – pero si eso sucediera cuando te dieras cuenta de tu error ambos pasaríamos al otro lado con información y tácticas de salvamento

-Parece que te estoy llevando por el mal camino del doble agente – dijo acercándosele con un tono coqueto, lo que no esperaba es que el la tomará de la cintura y la acercara para besarla.

-Tú ya lo dejaste, más bien yo sería la mala influencia que te haría recaer – le respondió él.

-Jo… ¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi médico? – le dijo muy coqueta cubriéndolo con su cuerpo haciendo que este diera un "glup" estrangulado, aceptando su derrota en esa batalla.

-Tienes razón, tu eres la mala influencia – aceptó acercándola para otro beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lograron comunicarse con el príncipe de Wakanda esa misma noche, Natasha sé había encargado de explicarle la situación logrando que él decidiera ayudarlos (si Bruce había ardido de celos al verlos conversar tan amenamente lo negó en todo momento) aunque claro, fue a cambio de Zemo pero los vengadores no querían más situaciones legales por lo que darle a T'Challa al culpable para que este fuera procesado en su país era lo mejor para todos. Y con Bucky siendo trasladado a Wakanda, el primer quinjet salió rumbo a la nueva ubicación de los vengadores llevándose a Jane, Darcy y sus familias junto con Eric Selvig. Con el primer grupo seguro todos pudieron respirar más tranquilos, ahora solo quedaba resolver el resto y disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Bethany apareció con las actualizaciones del acuerdo causando gemidos malhumorados por parte del grupo, lo cuales sentían que no podían disfrutar de un respiro.

-Tenemos que buscar algo a su favor – opinó la abogada – aparte de luchar contra alienígenas y humanos que hacen terribles experimentos de laboratorio no tienen nada – les explicó, pero al ver a Wanda se dio cuenta de su error y se disculpó de inmediato pero la telequinetica no estaba enojada – si pudiéramos mostrar que son una necesidad y que los daños causados son necesarios tendríamos algo

-Siempre podemos llamar a Thor y pedirle que traiga a su loco hermano con algún ejército – opinó Tony sin embargo, al ver las miradas enojadas de todos decidió callarse.

-Dejémoslo como último recurso ¿sí? Justo al lado de pedirle a Thor asilo en Asgard – aclaró Bethany sacando una sonrisa a todos

-Somos más que superhéroes, en los últimos años hemos desorganizado bandas criminales de alto riesgo – opinó Clint desde la Tablet de Natasha.

-Si pero ese es trabajo de la policía y del FBI, ellos incluso podrían decir que están quitándoles el trabajo o peor aún, interrumpiéndolos

-Malagradecidos – masculló Sam.

-Pues si no estamos salvando el mundo o controlando el crimen la verdad no sé qué más haríamos en realidad – dijo Tony rindiéndose – a lo mejor si debemos retirarnos

-Tal vez estamos apresurando las cosas – opinó Bruce y todas las miradas fueron hacia él – sabemos que para cada acción hay una reacción, cuando nos retiremos el caos empezará, sin nadie capaz de detener a "los malos" pronto nos necesitarán y quieran o no tendrán que llamarnos

-Hm la idea no es mala – apoyó Natasha.

-Podríamos volver cuando nos necesiten y luego desaparecer de nuevo, incluso hacer un par de misiones que nosotros consideremos importantes pero manteniendo un perfil bajo – completó Clint.

-Oh… te refieres a movernos en la oscuridad como vigilantes… me gusta la idea, sería como los comics de Batman. Espera ¡¿entonces todos seriamos agentes secretos como Legolas y Red?! – Gritó emocionado – ¡Me encanta! Viernes quiero que busques mezclas de colores en tonos oscuros para mi nuevo traje – dijo recibiendo un _"entendido jefe"_ de su IA.

-Parece que ya tienen un plan – agregó la abogada recibiendo afirmaciones de todos – ahora hay que evitar que intenten sacarlos antes de tiempo – todos suspiraron cansados – y otra cosa más, al parecer ya no son los únicos con poderes – resaltó mostrando un encabezado de un periódico el cual hablaba sobre los inhumanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así termina el segundo capítulo, guau como sigue creciendo este fic, creí que sería interesante agregar un poco de "Marvel: agents of SHIELD" porque de alguna manera, mientras que los avengers están luchando, Coulson y su grupo tienen sus propias batallas; además que en verdad creo que los acuerdos fueron más por la cantidad de inhumanos que aparecieron en ese tiempo que por los vengadores pero ellos eran el rostro de todo así que les echaron la culpa, también hasta lo que he visto de la serie los vengadores no saben que Phil está vivo y presiento que cuando se enteren reaccionarán muy mal, jeje entérense de esto en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. capítulo 3

Hola a todos ¿cómo están? Espero que ansiosos por el nuevo capítulo de la historia, por cierto les aviso de ahora en adelante publicaré esta historia los martes, el lunes ya no tengo tiempo y no quiero dejarlos varados. Bueno sin más que decirles disfruten.

NOTA: Se mencionaran personajes de "Marvel, agents of SHIELD" pero esto no influyen en gran manera a la historia y no volverán a ser nombrados por lo que si no has visto la serie no hay problema, ahora si la estás viendo y vas antes de la mitad de la tercera temporada puede que tal vez te topes con un spoiler, pero nada grave a no ser que estés recién en la primera temporada.

_En el capítulo anterior, las cosas se complicaron con la muerte del rey de Wakanda y Bucky siendo atrapado, pero los vengadores llegaron a una solución gracias a Sharon Carter; también Bethany les revela que ya no son los únicos con poderes._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3

Si había algo que Natasha odiaba era que le mintieran o le escondieran cosas, ella había sufrido mucho con la caída de SHIELD, se había quedado en la calle con todas sus cubiertas voladas y sin nadie que la ayudara excepto por los vengadores, y aunque en un principio ella no había aceptado su ayuda al final se había rendido, habían sido meses saltando de la torre a la granja para mantenerse cuerda pero al final había logrado establecerse; todo esto para descubrir que había un nuevo SHIELD, esta vez bajo el mando de alguien más y que al parecer que no podía controlar esta explosión de gente con poderes.

El enojo por el descubrimiento la había hecho arrastrar a Clint y Bruce en la misión de encontrar la organización y saber quién estaba al mando, además de descubrir quiénes eran estos inhumanos que les estaban dando tan mala reputación, ella casi podía apostar que los acuerdos de Sokovia eran más la culpa de estas personas que de ellos pero el mundo solo conocía a los avengers así que era más fácil culparlos. Pero lo que la pelirroja no esperaba encontrarse en su búsqueda fue la foto de Phil Coulson rodeado de lo que parecía su nuevo grupo, cuando consiguió una dirección llevó a todo el grupo a la base secreta.

-¡Señor hemos sido invadidos! – gritó un agente mientras corría hacia Phil interrumpiendo la reunión con su grupo.

-¿Por quién? – preguntó Coulson preocupado mientras las alarmas empezaban a sonar y su grupo se alistaba para la pelea.

-¡Los vengadores! – gritó casi llegando a él pero fue lanzado a un lado por una energía roja.

-¡Coulson! – Gritó Natasha lanzándose hecha una furia, Daisy buscó empujarla con sus poderes pero Wanda la detuvo – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a no decirme que estabas vivo?!

-¡Oh rayos! – exclamó el director dando un suspiro resignado – hola muchachos ¿Qué tal están? – intentó actuar calmado pero el enojo en la cara de los antiguos avengers es clara, felizmente Bruce ha llegado al frente e intentaba detener a los dos espías y evitar que un genio caiga desplomado.

-Chicos alguien ayúdeme, no puedo con los tres – rogó Bruce, tras sus palabras el Capitán América sujetó a Tony, Sam a Clint quitándole su arco a tiempo y Bruce por fin pudo sujetar a su novia a la vez que el resto de los vengadores se ponía en posición de batalla evitando que alguien más se acercara.

-¡Dame mi arco Sam! le podré una fecha en la frente a este cretino a ver si revive de nuevo – dijo muy enojado el arquero intentando recuperar su arma.

-Bruce… será mejor que me sueltes o tendré que obligarte – amenazó Natasha con una voz baja y tranquila pero aterradora, el médico dio un _"glup"_ estrangulado pero no la soltó.

-Lo haría Nat pero estoy seguro que después te arrepentirías, además sabes lo que pasaría si me lastimas…

-Bien… que salga el big guy, estoy segura que él aplastará a este traidor si se lo pido – dijo con una sonrisa macabra la pelirroja.

-Creí que los vengadores eran buenos – dijo Fitz algo asustado.

-¿Por qué nos atacan? – preguntó Jemma indecisa sobre si gritar o no.

-Escuchen, sé que debí haberles dicho que estaba vivo pero no tuve oportunidad – intento explicarse Phil pero solo los hizo enojar aún más.

-¡¿No tuviste oportunidad?! – Gritó Tony – ¡tuviste años! Eres peor que Fury… – susurró con enojo lo último.

-¿Debemos hacer algo? – preguntó Daisy algo confundida, Melinda suspiró y se puso frente a su grupo.

-¿Recuerdan cómo Phil sobreprotege a Daisy como si fuera su hija? – Preguntó May recibiendo afirmaciones de su grupo, mientras Phil intentaba negarlo – bueno, aquí están los hermanos mayores – dijo indicando a los tres avengers que querían lanzarse al director, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ok suficiente, sé que debí decírselos pero los vengadores estaban tomando su propio camino, arrastrarlos de nuevo a SHIELD los separaría – explicó el director – ustedes estaban mejor tomando sus propias decisiones en vez de seguir las ordenes de una organización que apenas estaba levantándose

-No lo entiendes Coulson, a todos nos chocó tu muerte, pero a ellos más – explicó Bruce indicando a sus compañeros, ellos agacharon las cabezas intentando esconder su dolor dejando de luchar.

-Debiste habernos dicho… – susurró Natasha finalizando la conversación.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu despacho Coulson? Así podremos hablar de manera civilizada – dijo May – y apaga esas alarmas, me están dando dolor de cabeza – gruñó la agente, todos relajaron sus posturas y empezaron la caminata.

-En primer lugar creo que debería presentarlos – empezó el director – algunos de ustedes ya conocen a Melinda May – Natasha y Clint dieron un asentimiento como saludo a su anterior compañera de trabajo la cual les respondió con otro asentimiento – es experta en armas, artes marciales y la mejor piloto que conozco; ella es Skye…

-Daisy – interrumpió todo su grupo a la vez.

-Rayos, aun no me acostumbro. Bueno Daisy Johnson, ella es una excelente hacker pero a la vez una muy buena agente

-Eres una inhumana – interrumpió Natasha, la pelinegra afirmó.

-Mi poder es la vibración, lo puedo usar para empujar las cosas, romperlas o para volar, aunque eso aún me cansa mucho – informó Daisy.

-Es cierto ella es una inhumana – continuó Phil – y comanda el equipo de inhumanos que son: Lincoln Campbell, un médico que puede controlar las cargas eléctricas, Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodríguez la cual puede moverse a una gran velocidad – Wanda se movió incomoda, ese era el poder de su hermano – y Joey Gutiérrez quien derrite el metal, aunque ninguno de los tres está en la base ahora. Él es Leo Fitz, científico, ingeniero y especialista en armas; Jemma Simmons, posee tres doctorados en medicina y también es científica – Natasha dio una pequeña sonrisa, su Bruce tenía 7 doctorados y un gran conocimiento en las áreas médica y científica – y Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie un gran mecánico

-Se dan cuenta que es como si Coulson hubiera buscado reemplazarnos – dijo Tony a su grupo – ¿una súper-agente con mirada aterradora? Suena como Itsy Bitsy, ¿médicos, científicos y personas con doctorados? Ese es mi hermano de la ciencia ¿ingeniero y mecánico? Obviamente yo, ¿poderes locos? Mini-Red y Visión ¿voladores? Sam, Visión, Rhodey y yo, supongo que por algún lado encontraste a alguien buscando conseguir poderes de supersoldado ¿verdad? – preguntó a Phil y Daisy se movió incomoda al recordar a su padre – lo que significa que también cubre al Capipaleta y Brucey; lo único que te faltó fue un arquero y tendrías tu propio grupo de vengadores

-Ninguno como yo – se vanaglorió el arquero mientras Natasha rodaba los ojos y lo empujaba ligeramente.

-También tienen a un mecánico que pone sobrenombres a todos – susurró Fitz a su novia haciéndola reír.

-Supongo que su grupo ya nos conoce agente Coulson por lo que tal vez deberíamos pasar al tema que nos concierne – dijo Visión llamando la atención de todos.

-Cierto, tenemos estos acuerdos sobre nosotros y suponemos que en parte es por todos los inhumanos que han estado apareciendo – comentó Sam.

-¿Han venido a culparnos? – preguntó Daisy ofendida.

-No les echamos la culpa, pero queremos saber qué medidas están tomando – apaciguó el capitán.

-Bueno tenemos un inhumano muy antiguo que nos está causando problemas pero lo resolveremos – explicó Phil de una manera muy vaga.

-Si buscas no involucrarnos deberías esforzarte más – ironizó Clint, mientras el resto negaba frustrados.

-¿Coulson estás seguro que no quieres nuestra ayuda? – preguntó Natasha mirándolo fijamente.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, podemos lograrlo; ustedes ya han hecho mucho por el mundo, déjennos esto a nosotros – la pelirroja suspiró aceptando su palabra.

-Los vengadores desapareceremos – reveló por fin la espía – te daremos una forma de contactarnos si nos necesitas pero nos mantendremos fuera del radar hasta que resolvamos la situación con los acuerdos

-Hare lo posible por ayudarlos desde aquí – prometió el director – también mis agentes se mantendrán en perfil bajo, después de todo SHIELD no existe para los demás

-De acuerdo, entonces creo que nos retiramos, es peligroso que exponernos por tanto tiempo – dijo Bruce – aquí tienes una copia del acuerdo y otra de su explicación – dijo dándole un USB y tras largas despedidas y una que otra amenaza los superhéroes salieron de la base.

-Peleamos con extraterrestres zombies que vienen del espacio aun así esta visita de los vengadores me parece más rara – comentó Fits y todos asintieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días después todo medio de comunicación estalló con la noticia del momento, Industrias Stark había sido cerrada, de la empresa no quedaba ni el edificio, todo había sido vendido en tiempo record y lo importante trasladado a la zona segura. Los periódicos habían intentado sobornar a los ex-trabajadores para que dieran declaraciones llenas de quejas que hicieran quedar mal al millonario pero todos fueron leales a Tony, aunque este también les había dado generosos cheques como liquidación dejándolos muy satisfechos.

Por otro lado quien no estaba contento era Ross, sabía que los vengadores planeaban algo pero no tenía motivos para apresarlos aunque al menos podía intimidarlos, y con eso en mente se dirigió a la torre de los vengadores.

-Jefe el secretario Ross está aquí – informó Viernes interrumpiendo una muy extraña situación, en el laboratorio Tony, Bruce, Natasha y Clint revisaban la programación de distintos efectos de luces.

-Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba – comentó Bruce incomodo al tener a su enemigo jurado tan cerca – ve Tony, te esperaremos aquí

-Ow que aburrido – se quejó el millonario levantándose casi con tristeza – ¡no creen el gran final hasta que vuelva eh! – advirtió antes de salir por las puertas de vidrio las cuales parpadearon un poco antes de reflejar un laboratorio vacío.

-Señor Ross… ¿A que debo el milagro? – Empezó Tony con total sarcasmo.

-Leí sobre la venta de su empresa y decidí hacerle una visita, podría decir que estaba preocupado

-Ow que dulce de su parte, pero no era necesario, ahora que trabajaremos para ustedes me pareció incorrecto seguir con la empresa, la descuidaría y eso sería terrible a largo plazo

-Creí que la señorita Potts se hacía cargo de ella

-En parte – admitió – pero si algo sale mal será mi culpa y serán todos mis trabajadores quien lo paguen y eso no es correcto – explicó mientras se servía un vaso de Vodka – ¿deseas? – Preguntó levantando la botella – es de Natasha pero no creo que nos mate por servirnos un poco ¿o sí?

-No gracias, veo que ya aceptado el trabajar con nosotros, pero ¿Qué hay de sus compañeros? – Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Yo siempre estuve de acuerdo, los demás Ahm… bueno hubo quienes no les gustó pero… somos un equipo, ¡En las buenas y en las malas! ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos! – gritó como dando un discurso levantando su vaso.

-Excelente ¿entonces cuando piensan firmar? – preguntó Ross ya harto de fingir.

-Si está bien para usted estábamos planeando ir mañana pero no sabíamos si deben reunirse los representantes de cada país o el equipo que nos comentó o era solo usted…

-Conmigo basta – interrumpió Ross – los espero mañana en mi oficina a las 8am entonces, por ahora me retiro – dijo levantándose.

-Hm… entonces hasta mañana jefe – dijo Tony haciendo un saludo militar – Viernes acompaña al secretario por favor – Ross frunció el ceño ante las burlas de Stark y más cuando la IA le dijo _"por aquí señor Ross_" como si en verdad lo estuviera guiando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Se fue? – preguntó Bruce cuando vio a Tony entrar al laboratorio de nuevo, este asintió alegre.

-Sí y creo que logré que me odie un poco más, pero fue tan divertido… ¿Cómo vamos?

-Bueno Nat tuvo esta idea – respondió Bruce mostrando los avances a lo que Tony empezó una carcajada

-Ow Red… no sabía que podías ser tan divertida

-Una chica tiene sus secretos – respondió la pelirroja guiñando un ojo haciendo reír más al ingeniero.

-Entonces así queda – respondió Bruce – iré a llamar a los demás para explicar el plan

-Si por favor – pidió Clint – quiero que todos se aprendan estas rutas antes de salir – Bruce asintió mientras salía oyendo la risa malvada de Tony

-Vaya Ross… no sabes la que te espera… – comentó Tony alzando el vaso y luego terminando su Vodka de un trago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras los avengers repasaban su plan, el quinjet que dejó a Pepper, Bethany, su hija y Sharon Carter en las nuevas residencias regresaba en silencio. Todo estaba listo y ya no podían esperar más así que salieron rumbo al edificio más pomposo y conocido de la ciudad después de la torre de los vengadores.

Cada uno tomó su posición y empezó a instalar lo necesario para anunciar su retiro. Había sido tan divertido cuando Clint ofreció la idea, todos lo habían mirado sorprendido pero él se había encogido de hombros y había mencionado que en algún momento de su vida había trabajado en un circo. Cuando el resto había estado enviando al segundo grupo a su nuevo hogar él, Natasha, Bruce y Tony se habían encargado de planear cada detalle.

-De acuerdo – dijo Bruce terminando de conectar una máquina en el techo de un edificio – ¿están todos listos? – preguntó a través del audífono que usaban en sus misiones, otras 8 voces contestaron _"si"_ – bien, Tony empieza

El pelinegro aceptó y activando un código, todos los aparatos electrónicos con pantalla fueron hackeados en ese instante, incluyendo los militares, también 9 proyecciones iluminaron los gigantescos edificios que rodeaban a uno principal donde luces de colores llamaban la atención de todos los que estaban cerca; en cada imagen se veía lo mismo, una "A" en fondo gris representando a los vengadores hasta que esta desapareció mostrándolos a ellos en su lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El secretario Ross miró con ira su celular, en este, la imagen de los vengadores se reproducía al igual que en las múltiples pantallas frente a él.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Traigan a todos, vamos a capturarlos! – Gritó el secretario mientras empujaba a un militar, este asintió asustado mientras llamada a todos los escuadrones en servicio – ¡Quiero a esos monstruos en jaulas para hoy! – gritó aplastando su celular hasta que este se quebró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenas noches a todos, sé que todos ustedes se están preguntando porque estamos en sus pantallas, la razón es que queríamos enviarles un mensaje – empezó el Cap la transmisión en el edificio principal mientras que en los otros empezaron a aparecer imágenes referentes a lo que hablaba – Ustedes nos han conocido como sus héroes por mucho tiempo pero nunca hemos podido hablar en verdad, sabemos que ustedes nos consideran como seres increíbles, súper poderosos e irrompibles pero no lo somos. A pesar que nuestros poderes aun somos personas buscando hacer lo mejor posible

-Somos solo 10 luchando contra problemas en todo el mundo, y a veces estos nos sobrepasan, queremos salvar a todos pero no todas las veces eso es posible – continuó Wanda llena de tristeza, al recordar la explosión y la muerte de su hermano. Al igual que con el Cap, las imágenes de ella y sus batallas se movían en destellos de luces de edificio a edificio, intercambiando de lugar con ella como si paseara por los mismos edificios.

-A veces nuestros propios poderes nos juegan en contra y cometemos acciones que nos torturan para toda la vida – dijo Bruce mientras recuerdos borrosos de cada vez que despertaba después de una transformación volvían para atormentarlo.

-Algunos consideran que no tenemos derecho a quejarnos, pues somos superhéroes – continuo Tony – que lo tenemos todo; fama, fortuna y poderes pero es más que eso, es con la responsabilidad que vienen los horrores – dijo recordando cada noche que se había despertado gritando por cada pesadilla de sus amigos muertos porque él no llegó a tiempo.

-Vienen a ti los rostros de las personas a quien no pudiste salvar y a las que tuviste que sacrificar para detener el dolor de otros – agregó Natasha pensando en su libro de contabilidad lleno de nombres, rebosando de sangre por doquier.

-Heridas mentales que se suman a nuestras múltiples heridas corporales, porque nos lastimamos y aunque no lo aparentemos, todos aquí hemos estado al borde de la muerte muchas veces y aun así decidimos seguir – dijo Clint pensado cuantas veces solo se mantuvo vivo con la esperanza de ver a su familia una vez más.

-No tenemos un seguro que nos proteja o vacaciones cuando estemos cansados – fue el turno de Sam – pero lo hacemos por algo mucho más importante, porque cuando termine el día, así estemos lastimados podremos ver las sonrisas de quienes salvamos

-No estamos seguros si en un futuro habremos hecho un cambio significativo o habremos cambiado la sociedad para mejor, pero hoy las cosas ante todo marchan bien – dijo Visión.

-Hemos buscado hacer lo mejor para el bien general y aunque muchos han perecido en la lucha logramos un día más, una oportunidad más, un momento más para que ustedes decidan por si mismos sin que nadie les dicté que hacer – terminó James.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cientos de sirenas se escucharon de todas direcciones acercándose al edificio principal; policías, militares, marinos y demás entraban en cada edificio proyectado a la fuerza buscando el lugar donde se escondían los vengadores, más estos seguían ocultos.

Mientras tanto Ross vociferaba improperios, pues Bruce Banner se regodeaba frente a él y no podía atraparlo… de nuevo. En otro lugar, Betty Ross sonreía a la pantalla viendo a quien fue su antiguo amor, por fin aceptando su otro yo y aceptando el papel de héroe sin dejar que nadie decidiera por él.

-¿Cariño, que te parece si adelantamos las vacaciones que planeamos? – le dijo Betty a su esposo, este asintió viendo la pantalla _"era tiempo de desaparecer"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hace un par de días, el estado nos presentó un acuerdo – dijo Steve levantando el acuerdo frente la cámara, al instante un archivo con el acuerdo y otro con la explicación se descargó en los aparatos que reproducían el video, mientras que en los edificios este se mostró – en él se estipulaba que los vengadores trabajarían para un grupo de países, pero ustedes no fueron informados, no se les pidió su opinión para decidir quien tendría en sus manos tal poder, solo ellos tenían el conocimiento de quien tomaría las decisiones

-Pero no solo eso, también estipulaba que nosotros no éramos considerados humanos por lo que no poseíamos derechos, podríamos ser investigados si ellos así lo consideraban – agregó Bruce – buscar manera de lastimarnos, de mantenernos obedientes o en caso contrario reemplazarnos dándole nuestros poderes a alguien mas

-No decimos que seamos perfectos – comentó Tony – de hecho poseemos muchos errores, por lo que hemos decidido dar un paso atrás, no podemos ir contra de todos los países, ya no queremos más muertes, así que si nosotros somos el problema, entonces saldremos de la ecuación

-Les agradecemos por habernos permitido protegerlos todo este tiempo, también queremos pedir perdón a todos aquellos a los que les fallamos, queremos que sepan que en ningún momento fue nuestra intención – explicó Wanda.

-Los vengadores presentamos oficialmente nuestro retiro, gracias por todo – terminó Natasha y el grupo dio una reverencia antes de que todo se apagará.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡No! – Gritó Ross mientras oía a sus hombres informarle que habían encontrado los proyectores más no a los avengers – ¡¿Qué hay de su torre?! ¿Los encontraron ahí?

-Negativo señor, la torre está completamente vacía incluso los vidrios fueron retirados y hay un letrero de "pronta demolición" en este – respondió el líder de la operación en la torre.

-Tienen que estarse escondiendo en algún lugar busquen con sus compañeros – vociferó el secretario.

-No tenemos datos sobre residencias o lugares de trabajo de ellos señor, y las direcciones que poseemos ya han sido comprobadas y descartadas, todo está vacío – respondió otro.

Ross se arrancó el audífono de su oído, lo lanzó al suelo y procedió a pisarlo mientras vociferaba lo inútiles que eran todos por dejarlos escapar. El hombre hizo tal berrinche que ni siquiera notó como los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento hasta que un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo lo hizo detenerse pero ya era muy tarde, Ross cayó sufriendo un ataque al corazón, no había nadie a su alrededor pues todos habían huido de él excusándose con la búsqueda y él había roto los únicos medios de comunicación que tenía, nadie se daría cuenta hasta horas después del cuerpo de quien fue una vez un famoso general.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si, muere maldito Ross, no saben cómo odié ese personaje en todas las películas de Hulk y en la de Civil War ¿ósea que no se dio cuenta que las imágenes que mostraban era de los vengadores salvando al mundo? Creo que el causó muchas más muertes intentando capturar a Bruce que los vengadores en todas sus películas. En fin dejando eso de lado ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Háganmelo saber en sus reviews.


	4. capítulo 4

Y creí que sería el último pero no, las ideas no se detienen, aun así nos acercamos al final, aunque aún tengo más ideas para MARVEL, búsquelas en mis historias, estoy segura que les encantará.

IMPORTANTE: necesito nombres para los hijos de los personajes, ya sean niños o niñas, vamos no sean tímidos díganme sus ideas.

_En el capítulo anterior, las cosas se complicaron con la muerte del rey de Wakanda y Bucky siendo atrapado, pero los vengadores llegaron a una solución gracias a Sharon Carter, también el grupo anunció su retiro a lo grande causando que la rabieta del general causara su muerte._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4

Dentro de un quinjet los vengadores se alejaban cada vez mas de Estados Unidos sonrientes tras su última gran batalla, en sus celulares revisaban la gran cantidad de información que habían liberado, no solo del acuerdo sino de sus misiones y sobre las medidas que habían tomado, para que la gente sacara sus propias conclusiones.

-Tony ¿quieres cambiar esa música de una vez? – exigió Natasha.

-Vamos Red, ahora todos somos súper espías, es normal que toque la canción de misión imposible mientras celebramos el éxito de nuestra misión "Molestar a nuestro amigo Ross" – dijo el ingeniero levantando las manos en un arco al decir el nombre de la supuesta misión, la pelirroja rodó los ojos junto con el resto.

-En primer lugar, ningún espía hace tal ruido cuando está terminando una misión y aun si lo hiciéramos no creo que sería esa canción

-¿Estás loca? ¡Es una canción icónica! No hay mejor elección que esta – se quejó Tony.

-Solo baja el volumen Tony, la idea de ir de incognitos es que no nos atrapen – pidió Bruce, el millonario hizo un par de pucheros pero aun así obedeció a su amigo.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por el grupo que ya estaba instalado, increíblemente lo que en algún momento fue una casa se había convertido en 5 y por la cantidad de material sobrante se veía que serían más.

-Bueno veo que aún falta mucho por construir – comentó Tony revisando un plano en 3D desde su celular sorprendiendo a todos con el diseño.

-¿Tony planeas construir todo eso? – preguntó Bruce mirando el plano de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Legolas dijo que había espacio! Además estos niños merecen una piscina ¿Sí o no? – Dijo agachándose al nivel de los hijos de Barton y Sophia, los cuales gritaron un _"¡Sí!"_ emocionado – lo vez, no les puedes decir que no ¿o sí?

-Ya que – aceptó Bruce suspirando al igual que el resto de los adultos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían llegado de noche así que todos se fueron a descansar, Natasha tomó la mano de Bruce y lo llevó a su cuarto en la casa Barton, a pesar que las casas ya estaban prácticamente terminadas solo tres estaban completamente listas y la verdad ella extrañaba su hogar, además Clint y Laura habían insistido.

A la mañana siguiente Bruce fue levantado no por uno, sino tres niños saltando sobre la cama que compartió con Natasha, la pelirroja a su lado parecía muy tranquila mientras daba besos de buenos días a los niños.

-¿No los molestamos verdad? – Preguntó la pequeña Sophia un poco tímida – Lila dijo que siempre la despiertan así

Natasha la miró sonriente, eso tenía más sentido, los niños Barton no temían lanzársele encima cada segundo pero Sophia apenas la estaba conociendo, aunque parecía que se había llevado de maravilla con sus sobrinos pues estos la habían arrastrado a sus travesuras, pero supuso que pasaría después de todo por fin tenían otra amiga con quien jugar, además que las niñas tenían casi la misma edad.

-No hay problema, la tía Nat le encanta ser despertada así ¿cierto tía Nat? – preguntó Cooper aunque dudando al último segundo, después de todo estaba creciendo y ya se daba cuenta de que había cosas que ya no podía hacer.

-Claro que sí, ustedes pequeños traviesos están siempre invitados a mi cama y que nadie les diga lo contrario – dijo guiñándoles un ojo, Bruce suspiró, suponiendo que era parte de salir con "la queridísima tía Nat" – ahora vamos, a lavarse los dientes que tenemos un desayuno que tomar, además traje yogurt y hojuelas… – dijo en un tono cantarín que mandó a los niños al baño con un _"¡Yee!"_ emocionados por un postre en la mañana.

-No te lo esperabas – comentó Natasha mientras se levantaba de la cama – ¿Te sientes incomodo? – Bruce se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse, son tu familia Nat, además tu aguantas a Tony – la pelirroja alzó una ceja sonriendo.

-Consideras que aguantar a unos niños equivale a aguantar a Tony – preguntó divertida, Bruce la miró serio unos segundos antes de dar un suspiro.

-Tienes razón, no es justo, aparte de todo el clan Barton, Bethany y Sophia puedes agregar a Wanda y Steve, tal vez así equilibre la balanza – dijo serio antes que ambos estallaran en risas.

-Vamos tenemos un desayuno y niños alborotados esperándonos

-¿Está bien que les des tanto azúcar por la mañana?

-Oye ¿por qué crees que los niños me adoran? – dijo en tono burlón.

-Lo supuse… – comentó siguiéndola.

Cuando iban bajando las escaleras varios murmuros los sorprendieron, al llegar al comedor miraron a los demás juntando mesas y sillas para que todos cupieran, mientras los niños saltaban emocionados en sus sillas.

-Ya era hora dormilones – comentó Tony – fue buena idea mandar a los niños, casi muero de aburrimiento aquí

-Podrías no haberte aburrido si nos ayudaras a poner la mesa – comentó Pepper dándole una mirada fría.

-Pero Pepper cariño, si hubiera hecho eso no hubiera tenido tiempo de preparar estos planos – dijo excusándose mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos.

-Sabía que había un motivo para que te levantaras tan temprano por tu cuenta Stark ¿Qué tramas? – pidió Natasha preparando el desayuno de los niños, mientras los demás se sentaban.

-¡¿Yo?! Me ofendes Caperucita, yo solo intentaba hacer algo bueno – esta vez todos en la mesa rodaron los ojos – aunque no lo crean fue así – dijo haciendo un puchero – ahora que hemos aumentado el número de científicos tenemos que hacer un par de laboratorios dignos – Jane y Eric lo miraron emocionados desde sus asientos mientras Darcy daba un suspiro imaginando a su amiga encerrada hasta altas horas en lo que sería su nueva zona de juegos.

-¿Tendremos los equipos aquí? – preguntó Jane más emocionada que un niño en navidad.

-Todos los que quieras mi compañera científica, de hecho podemos llamar al buen Thor para ver si esta vez nos trae alguno de los juguetes de Asgard, sé que tu podrás convencerlo – dijo con un guiño haciéndola sonrojar mientras Pepper le daba un golpe en la cabeza – Pero eso no es un gran problema, mañana la maquina deberá empezar con esa parte, lo que me preocupa es la piscina – eso atrajo la atención de los niños – no tenemos máquinas excavadoras para eso antes de que el material se malogre así que estaba pensando en pedir ayuda a nuestro amigo verde – todos en la mesa se quedaron mortalmente quietos mirando al médico.

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! – dijo Bruce – no traerás al otro tipo por una piscina – dijo enojado pero los pucheros de los niños y la ceja juzgadora de Natasha lo hicieron dudar.

-¡Vamos Bruce! – Se quejó Tony – nadie tiene tanta fuerza como tu mitad ecológica como para encargarse, ni siquiera nuestro líder en mallitas y con esas manitas de nena no creo que sirva de mucho – Steve rodó los ojos ante las tonterías de Tony, pero aun así decidió hablar.

-Usualmente no estaría de acuerdo en algo como eso, pero tal vez sería bueno para él, ya sabes, conocer su nuevo hogar – dijo Steve nerviosamente.

-¿Y no crees que en vez de construir terminará destruyendo? – preguntó Bruce cansado, no podía creer que en verdad lo estuvieran pensando.

-No le estas dando suficiente crédito al big guy, sé que él se puede comportar – defendió Natasha haciéndolo suspirar, a veces se sentía celoso de su otra mitad.

-Suponiendo que no destruya todo a su paso entonces ¿cómo lo convencerán de hacer un trabajo metódico? – Preguntó y cuando vio la sonrisa de Natasha supo que había perdido – Bien... – dijo arrastrando la palabra – pero quiero que estés a su lado todo el tiempo, eres la única a quien le hace caso – murmuró con pesar mientras los niños celebraban emocionados a su lado por la idea de ver a Hulk – quiero a todos los demás lejos de él, sobre todo los niños – ahora los pequeños dieron un _"¡Ow!"_ triste.

-Bruce… – advirtió Natasha al ver la tristeza en los rostros de los pequeños.

-No Natasha, no los pondré en riesgo – respondió serio.

-Se lo mucho que se preocupa doctor – empezó la voz conciliadora de Laura al ver una pelea formándose – aunque estamos seguros que su otra mitad no lastimaría a los niños, respetamos su decisión, aunque creo que podemos solucionar todo esto si lo ven por la ventana ¿verdad? Así todos ganan ¿tú qué opinas Bethany?

-Claro y ambas los vigilaremos así que no tendrá que preocuparse doctor – respondió la abogada aceptando la idea de su nueva mejor amiga.

-Ambas pueden llamarme Bruce, ya se los había dicho – dijo Bruce dando un largo suspiro – y si los van a tener vigilados entonces supongo que está bien – digo resignado mientras todos celebraban.

El desayuno continuó con todos más tranquilos, los niños miraban emocionados a Wanda usando sus poderes para pasar las tostadas a cada extremo de la mesa mientras el resto comentaban emocionados sobre las nuevas construcciones.

Una hora después Dum-E había delineado la zona con pintura blanca y ahora jugaba con la brocha que sujetaba su pinza mientras Bruce miraba aterrado el gran espacio pensando cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Hulk hacer algo así antes de que se aburriera y decidiera aplanar la zona entera. Natasha sintió su miedo y lo tomó de la mano.

-Él lo hará bien – le dijo acariciando su muñeca como usualmente lo hacía en la canción de cuna – este es su hogar, aquí nadie quiere hacerle daño, solo tienes que decírselo y él lo entenderá – él asintió aterrado, la verdad no esperaba que Hulk lo escuchara pero valía la pena el intento.

Caminó al centro aun escuchando las voces emocionadas de los niños, pensó en todo lo bueno que podría recordar de las personas que lo rodeaban y del lugar, tal vez así la sensación llegaría a su otra mitad, dio una última mirada a Natasha antes de dejarlo salir.

Hulk abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, había gente a su alrededor escondida, podía notarlo, pero ellos no le temían, mas bien estaban entusiasmados con su presencia, a su lado Natasha le sonreía y estiraba su mano hacia él con cariño y confianza.

-Hey big guy, hace tiempo que no te veía ¿me extrañaste? – preguntó Natasha al sentirlo acercarse, sorprendentemente él asintió lo que la hizo sonreír más – ¿te gusta? – dijo después de verlo mirando a los alrededores – es nuestro nuevo hogar

-¿Hulk hogar? – preguntó como un niño tímido.

-Si cariño, este es tu hogar, mi hogar, el de Bruce y de todos nuestros amigos, aquí eres bienvenido – esas parecieron ser las palabras correctas pues él se relajó tremendamente, incluso su eterno ceño fruncido desapareció.

-Hulk gustar

-Qué bueno, tal vez otro día podemos dar una vuelta, hay mucho espacio aquí – dijo Natasha pero el gigante escarlata estaba más interesado en otra cosa, giró siguiendo su mirada y vio a los niños mirando emocionados desde una ventana.

-Son los hijos de Clint y la niña es hija de Bethany ¿los recuerdas? – Hulk asintió – a ellos les gustas mucho – él le dio una sonrisa presumida – ¿quieres saludarlos? – dijo Natasha, sabía que estaba cruzando una línea aquí con Bruce pero en su defensa el big guy se estaba portando muy bien, saludó con la mano y Hulk la imitó – el mayor es Cooper, la niña de la izquierda es Lila, la de la derecha es Shopia y él bebe es Nathaniel

-Natha… niel – susurró confundido.

-Lo notaste, si, tiene su nombre en mi honor, todos pensábamos que iba a ser una niña y sus padres querían ponerle Natasha pero ya vez, no todos conseguimos lo que queremos

-Tasha quiere una niña – dijo Hulk como guardando una información importante, eso la sorprendió, ¿no era en serio o sí? Casi parecía como si estuviera planeando una familia.

-Tampoco tengo problemas con los niños – ni siquiera estaba segura de porque dijo eso pero Hulk asintió, estuvieron callados por unos segundos hasta que decidió centrarse – ¿Vez la línea que hay a tu alrededor? – el miró a sus pies buscando la dichosa línea – queríamos hacer una piscina aquí ¿sabes lo que es? – preguntó dudosa, él rodó los ojos antes de responderle.

-Agua – no era una gran respuesta pero considerando lo poco que hablaba supuso que eso contaba.

-Sí, pero antes de echar agua tenemos que hacer un hueco, pero nosotros no podemos así que si pudieras ayudarnos – pidió rogando que su pestañeo sirvieran tan bien como con Bruce, afortunadamente él asintió.

Miro a los alrededores buscando algo cuando encontró una pala de una excavadora, la tomó y empezó con el agujero, un par de minutos ya tenía un agujero bastante grande aunque Natasha tuvo que guiarlo para emparejarlo prácticamente lo hizo por su cuenta. Una vez que estuvo listo él dio un salto y cayó a su lado.

-¿Quieres dar ese paseo ahora? – Preguntó Natasha y él asintió – es lo justo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle una sonrisa traviesa – ¿vamos? – él le dio la misma sonrisa y asintió.

Un par de horas después Hulk devolvió el control a Bruce de buena gana, ni siquiera fue necesaria la canción de cuna, él solo le dio una caricia en la mejilla a Natasha antes de retroceder para transformarse. Cuando Bruce se despertó miró a sus alrededores como lo había hecho su contraparte.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hizo su trabajo perfectamente y luego ambos dimos un paseo, incluso se fue tranquilo sin que lo ayudara

-Lo sé, él… él me dejo un par de recuerdos – dijo algo nervioso, Natasha levantó una ceja sorprendida.

-¿Es así? ¿Y qué recuerdas? – preguntó curiosa, esta vez Bruce miró a un lado evitando su mirada.

-Natasha quiere una niña… aunque también está bien con los niños – murmuró sonrojado, era increíble como Hulk le había dejado muy en claro eso, casi parecía que le estaba dando una indicación o tal vez más exacto, una orden.

Ambos se miraron incomodos, ninguno podía y ellos lo sabían, pero era muy distinto no poder que no querer, y con la idea de asentarse y dejar la vida de héroe atrás las ganas de formar una familia se hacían más grandes.

-Tal vez podemos pensarlo – interrumpió Bruce llamando la atención de la pelirroja – aún es muy pronto pero… tal vez en el futuro… – ella le sonrió cariñosamente.

-En el futuro – confirmó con una sonrisa, ahora tendrían mucho tiempo juntos, podían tomarse las cosas con calma, y aunque parecía imposible para ellos sabía que Bruce lo arreglaría.

Juntos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron de vuelta a su casa, sabía que todo el equipo estaría emocionado por su transformación, sobre todo los niños; pero ahora el momento era de ellos, podrían disfrutar el suave sol de la tarde mientras caminaban pensado en su futuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡En definitiva queda contratado! – Gritó Tony apenas entraron por la puerta – eso fue mucho más rápido de lo que haría una máquina, sabía que el fortachón podría – dijo abrazando a Bruce por los hombros mientras él rodaba los ojos.

-Claro, ahora puedo estar tranquilo al saber que mi otro yo tiene trabajo asegurado, tal vez la próxima vez en vez de gritar "Hulk aplasta" podría decir "Hulk construye" – eso llevó a todos a las carcajadas.

Los niños que habían estado siendo sujetados por sus padres lograron escaparse y lanzarse sobre el médico haciéndolo caer, Laura y Bethany parecían preocupadas pero Natasha solo levantó una ceja.

-Espero que esto no signifique que ahora él es su tío favorito – recriminó Natasha mientras los niños negaban sonrientes antes de arrastrarla al suelo en un abrazo que más parecía una bolita de brazos y piernas, Nathaniel se movió sonriente en los brazos de su madre queriendo unirse al abrazo.

-Oww también quieres abrasar a tu tía Nat y tu tío Bruce – dijo Laura meciendo a su bebe antes de dejarlo en los brazos de la pelirroja que apenas lograba sentarse.

-No lo he visto tan emocionado nunca – murmuró Clint algo celoso – otro hijo que me robas Nat, y él solo te ha visto dos veces – Natasha le dio una sonrisa descarada.

-Los niños me adoran Clint, supéralo – dijo sacándole la lengua – mira a Bethany, ella no se queja – la abogada rio.

-Jamás podría competir contra los vengadores, así que si no puedes vencerlos úneteles – dijo Bethany con una sonrisa. Todos rieron con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bethany miró a su hija jugando con los niños Barton, parecía tan tranquila, tan cómoda… tan feliz. Era una niña normal jugando con niños normales, a pesar que ninguno de ellos en verdad había tenido una vida normal y en caso de Sophia era su culpa.

Cuando Bethany había sido adolescente había decidido estudiar derecho y sus padres habían estado felices de apoyarla, todo había ido bien y se había graduado con honores, incluso conseguido un trabajo poco después, pero todo empeoró cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente; había caído en depresión y casi había perdido su trabajo, lamentablemente en esas épocas también había conocido al padre de Sophia, un hombre que la había enamorado con palabras bonitas aprovechándose de su dolor. No había notado como él se aprovechaba de ella, hasta que sostuvo una prueba de embarazo frente a sí misma, ese día había corrido a su oficina para darle la buena noticia y lo había encontrado besándose con otra, le había reclamado pero él había tenido la sinvergüencería de decirle que en ningún momento habían tenido una relación seria y que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, entonces ella había dado la vuelta y se había ido sin decirle nada más.

Ese había sido un golpe terrible a su ya maltrecho corazón, casi había entrado en depresión de nuevo cuando sintió la primera patadita, era como si el bebé que llevaba en su interior le pedía que no se rindiera, que luchara por los dos y eso había hecho; dejó el estado y postuló a un puesto en las industrias Stark. Se centró en su trabajo por completo y cuando su hija nació ella se convirtió en su centro. Eran ellas dos contra el mundo, no había espacio para nadie más y así había estado bien hasta que notó que la niña la estaba imitando, no tenía amigos en la escuela y casi no hablaba con nadie, era la mejor de su clase pero sin amigos.

No había sabido que hacer hasta que uno de los niños de la clase de su hija se enteró de su trabajo en la torre Stark, eso prácticamente había sido la salvación de su niña, porque todos querían juntarse con ella ahora que sabían que su mamá trabajaba con los vengadores, las cosas habían mejorado mucho, hasta que en su último cumpleaños un niño la había retado a traer a los vengadores, ya que supuestamente los conocía.

No había querido ver la mirada triste de su hija cuando sus nuevos amigos se alejaran así que había agentado una cita con su jefe, al principio se sentía segura de lo que hacía, pero cuando el genio estuvo frente a ella y le preguntó que necesitaba empezó a dudar, de alguna manera Tony fue muy comprensivo con ella y de a pocos logró sacarle la verdad, ella había esperado que la despidiera por su atrevimiento pero él solo le había pedido su dirección. Justo a mitad de la fiesta los vengadores habían llegado con una enorme torta en los brazos de Ironman, cabe decir que ese día se había convertido en la heroína de su hija y el resto de los niños.

Todo había salido bien desde entonces hasta que un día lo vio, el padre de Sophia volvía a su vida intentando reconquistarla, claro que ella no iba a caer de nuevo, había intentado evitarlo lo más posible pero él era insistente, y temía que si descubriera que Sophia era su hija la utilizaría para arrastrarla a un largo proceso judicial por negarle su derecho de potestad, además de lastimar a la niña en proceso.

Quería mantener a su hija a salvo y si eso requería desaparecer lo haría gustosa, por eso cuando los vengadores decidieron huir del país no dudó en ir con ellos, se había sentido mal arrastrar a su hija a un lugar lleno de adultos pero cuando llegó a su nueva casa y conoció a los niños Barton, sintió que era lo correcto, estos pequeños niños eran poco sociales debido al trabajo de su padre por lo que su amistad con su hija era verdadera y no influenciada como las anteriores.

Los tres niños se habían llevado de maravilla apenas se había conocido, lo que había causado que Sophia la arrastrara a la casa vecina y se quedaran allí todo el día; fue entonces cuando la conoció, Laura Barton era alguien que había renunciado a todo, incluyendo a la misma sociedad por sus hijos, algo que la había sorprendido y a la vez causado admiración, con algo de torpeza había iniciado una conversación con la pelinegra pero esta, siendo una experta con personas de gran poder y aparentemente casi nada de capacidad social, la había hecho sentir en casa y le había mostrado lo que era una verdadera amistad.

Parecería extraño pero tanto ella como su hija habían encontrado en lugar en donde pertenecer con un grupo de superhéroes, ella había entrado en lo que parecía un grupo exclusivo de chicas que podían quejarse de sus parejas superhéroes y Sophia en otro grupo todavía más extraño y exclusivo aun, uno que podía llamar a una maestra asesina "tía Nat" y ser consentida por ella y el resto de vengadores. Entonces entendió que a pesar de lo que había perdido al inicio, la vida le había dado mucho más y está dispuesta a disfrutarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4 finalizado, que emoción, la verdad no estoy segura de cuanto alargarlo, ya voz escribiendo el séptimo jeje… hm bueno ya veré, a ver hasta dónde va mi imaginación, ¿Qué piensan de Hulk en este capítulo? yo lo adoré, sobre todo la parte en que le la orden a Bruce ¿Y Natasha en su papel de tía consentidora? Jeje me pareció que ella sería la que confabula con los niños y les da dulces a escondidas. Sabía que Bethany tendría una historia triste pero no esperaba eso, pobrecita, lo bueno es que ahora tiene todo lo que quiere y mas.


	5. capítulo 5

Bueno chicos lo estuve pensando y no quiero perder el objetivo de este fic, así que tendrá su final muy pronto (supongo que en el siguiente capítulo), y ya que no les pondré epílogo a cambio les daré uno o dos capítulos más de escenas extra en el futuro que sé que ustedes disfrutaran mucho. Sin más que decir disfruten de este capítulo.

_En el capítulo anterior, los vengadores escapan de Estados Unidos revelando los planes del estado contra ellos. Por otra parte todos empiezan a asentarse en su nuevo hogar, incluso Hulk, quien parece haber conseguido un dato muy interesante de Natasha. También conocimos la historia de Bethany y como ha mejorado todo para ella y su hija._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 5

Bruce y Natasha caminaron sobre el pasto con tranquilidad, la luna encima de ellos les iluminaba lo suficiente como para no dudar en sus pasos y la vez les daba un ambiente romántico.

-Me parece tan extraño – empezó Natasha rompiendo el silencio – el tener una noche tan tranquila, sin tener que pensar en la siguiente misión…

-¿Estás de acuerdo? – Ella lo miró curiosa – Con colgar las capas de héroes, me refiero

-Me hace sentir abrumada – respondió a cambio – el dejar todo lo que he sido por tanto tiempo, pero no me arrepiento, he esperado este momento desde hace un tiempo – esta vez Bruce la miró interrogante – cuando te dije que termináramos con el trabajo en Sokovia lo decía en serio – ambos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo agridulce.

-Nat, no sabes cómo lo siento, fui un cobarde… – ella redujo el espacio por completo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Ya lo resolvimos Bruce, no te atormentes más – él la miró, quería decirle tanto, quería pedir disculpas, quería hacerle saber que estaba arrepentido pero su mirada no se lo permitía.

-No hemos sido una pareja muy normal – ofreció tímidamente, ella le dio una suave sonrisa.

-¿Qué es normal con nosotros?

-Tienes razón – dijo también con una sonrisa – pero aun así, me gustaría que pudiéramos hacer más cosas como pareja

-¿Esa es una propuesta? – dijo en tono travieso acercando sus labios a él, Bruce le sonrió tomándola de la cintura y dándole un suave beso en la frente – si quieres empezar aquí no tengo ningún problema, sería divertido molestar a Tony, pero si nos ven mis sobrinos tendré una larga charla con Laura y Clint por traumar a sus hijos – Bruce soltó una carcajada al oírlo, casi podía imaginar a Tony haciendo gestos de desagrado como niño chiquito o a ellos dos sentados en el comedor siendo resondrados por los Barton.

-Me refería a algo más sutil, tal vez como una cena o un baile – Natasha levantó una ceja.

-¿Me estas invitando a bailar? No te creía del tipo bailarín

-Puedo moverme, no soy un experto pero tengo pasos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, esta vez la pelirroja le dio una mirada traviesa antes de mirarlo a través de sus pestañas y decir _"muéstrame"._

-¿Aquí? Ni siquiera hay música – pidió algo nervioso.

-Bueno usualmente de eso se encargaría Viernes pero Tony apenas está empezando a instalarla en los lugares principales, además estamos solos – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Bruce parecía frustrado por no tener más escusas pero supuso que se lo debía, después de todo lo que había hecho por él, así que dando un suspiro profundo intentó recordar los pasos de alguna canción de moda. Solo unos cuantos movimientos fueron suficientes para que la pelirroja estallara en carcajadas, haciéndolo detenerse.

-Espera… espera, no te detengas, es muy divertido – pidió entre risas.

-Tengo que hacerlo o te ahogarás de tanta risa – dijo Bruce tomándola de la cintura – si me voy a humillar aquí, al menos deberías hacerlo conmigo ¿no crees? – dijo meciéndose suavemente, Natasha pareció captar su idea pues pasó sus brazos sobre su cuello y siguió el ritmo de una melodía imaginaria.

Estuvieron meciéndose por un tiempo hasta que Bruce la sintió estremecerse, sabía que no era de frio pues el clima estaba cálido, lo que significaba solo una cosa más.

-Nos están viendo ¿verdad? – preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta, ella asintió de todas maneras. Le sorprendía que no se hubiera separado, aunque todo el grupo sabia de su relación no solían mostrarlo.

-Al parecer ya no produzco el suficiente miedo si Tony puede estar tan tranquilo mientras nos espía – comentó Natasha con el ceño fruncido – ¿Tal vez debería lanzarle un cuchillo? Puedo hacer que caiga justo al lado de su rostro, lo asustaría para siempre – dijo riéndose, Bruce la acompañó con una pequeña sonrisa ante las amenazas hacia su amigo – y siguen viniendo… – dijo con enojo.

-¿Ese es Barton con una cámara? – preguntó al girarla.

-Haré que Laura lo haga dormir en el sofá – comentó con toda la maldad posible.

-Aparentemente ahora tenemos a más de la mitad del grupo mirándonos, ¿deberíamos correr o…?

-Por qué mejor no hacemos que sean ellos quienes corran – pidió con una sonrisa macabra y Bruce supo que lo mejor era seguirle el plan, no quería estar del otro lado cuando su novia tenía esa mirada.

Natasha curvo más sus brazos acercándolo lo suficiente para un beso, pero no era uno sencillo, este era uno lleno de pasión; el beso fue largo y en vez de parar solo empezaron a acariciarse entre ellos, unos pocos parecieron incómodos y volvieron a sus casas pero cuando Bruce metió las manos bajo su blusa fue cuando escucharon un _"¡agg!"_ por parte de Tony mientras corría gritando que tenía que lavarse los ojos con amoniaco. Una sonrisa llegó a ambos mientras giraban una vez más.

-Eso les pasa por chismosos

-Todavía te vas a vengar de ellos verdad – ella le dio una enorme sonrisa – claro que lo harás, supongo que tendrás una conversación con Pepper y Laura

-Me conoces muy bien Bruce…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Natasha y Bruce se despertaron, pero no por niños saltado en su cama, sino por Tony golpeando su puerta y preguntando si estaban "visibles" mientras detenía a los 3 niños con un brazo y usaba el otro para cubrir sus ojos.

-Déjalos entrar Tony – se queja Natasha rodando los ojos, al instante los tres niños se estrellan contra la cama, mientras la pelirroja les da besos de buenos días a cada uno, cuando la pequeña Lila sorprendió a Bruce con un beso en la mejilla así no le quedó más remedio que unirse a los saludos.

-¡Ow! ¡Que linda pareja! Parecen un matrimonio con hijos – ironizó Tony, tanto Bruce como Natasha se estremecen ante sus palabras pero la pelirroja no deja que el genio lo note.

-¿Que sucede Stark? ¿Estas celoso? ¿Tú también quieres un beso? ¿O es el anillo que cargas siempre hablando? – preguntó con sorna, el miedo se apoderó del millonario y salió corriendo dando pobres escusas.

-Eso fue cruel – respondió Bruce mientras levantaba a Sophia de la cama, la ojiverde le dio una sonrisa descarada.

-Si quiere jugar conmigo que se aguante

-¿Tía Nat que haremos hoy? ¿Jugarás con nosotros? – preguntó Lila.

-Claro que si nena – respondió la pelirroja causando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo Bruce notó que el niño a pesar de estar feliz no estaba del todo contento, supuso que con una vida de esconderse y solo teniendo a su hermana para jugar el pequeño debió conformarse a solo juegos de niñas.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha hecho un volcán alguna vez? – Preguntó el médico, los tres niños voltearon a verlo sorprendidos y emocionados – si quieren podemos hacerlo hoy – ofreció mientras los niños gritaban emocionados y corrían a "alistar todo".

-Gracias, Coop esta tan feliz – murmuró Natasha dándole un suave beso antes de levantarse, tenían un grupo de niños muy emocionados esperándolos.

Una vez que los experimentos caseros empezaron a escasear en su mente, Bruce consideró llamarlo una tarde, los niños le agradecieron y se quedaron jugando con su tía; ella lo dejó huir dándole una sonrisa socarrona que parecía decir _"acostúmbrate"._ Cuando llegó a la cocina de los Barton dudó entre servirse un vaso de leche o uno de naranja sin embargo, antes que decidiera una cerveza fue puesta a su lado, siguió el rumbo del brazo y se encontró con el arquero del equipo.

-Están en la alacena superior, lejos del alcance de los niños – comentó Clint, Bruce se movió ligeramente incómodo.

-Hm gracias, pero no bebo; no quiero que Hulk se vaya a escapar y causar un desastre

-Yo creo que el otro tipo probó que sabe comportarse en su hogar – refutó el arquero y él no pudo contra su lógica.

-¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó bastante nervioso, pues el rubio tenía la misma mirada que su novia cuando quería comentarle algo difícil, a veces ellos eran demasiado parecidos para su bien. Clint también parecía incomodo pero tras un suspiro tomó valor.

-Bruce, tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente, el médico levantó una ceja pero le respondió con la misma seriedad.

-Te escucho Clint – ambos se estremecieron – demasiado incomodo ¿verdad? – El rubio asintió – ¿volvemos a los apellidos? – preguntó esperanzado más el otro negó.

-No, Nat nos golpearía – el médico asintió con una sonrisa, ambos eran importantes para ella por lo que debían llevarse bien, y eso incluía usar nombres.

-Supongo que esta es la parte donde me amenazas con matarme si lastimo a tu querida hermana de nuevo – empezó Bruce rascando su cuello de manera nerviosa.

-Supuestamente sí, pero no creo que a tu otra mitad le agrade mucho la charla del hermano sobreprotector ¿Además con que podría amenazarte? No es como si pudiera lanzarte una de mis flechas y esta mágicamente atravesaría tu pecho que logra detener balas – Bruce asintió con aire ausente – además Nat me mataría si lo hiciera, y de todas formas, ella se puede cuidar muy bien sin mi

-Es cierto ¿Entonces de que se trata?

-Bueno para empezar, déjame admitir que no soy bueno en esto; mi esposa se rió de mi por no darme cuenta de su relación ¡Y prácticamente se formó en mi cara! – el médico rió suavemente.

-Bueno, no fuiste el único que no lo notó

-Si... creo que los héroes no somos muy buenos con lo del romance – Bruce asintió levantando su cerveza aceptando esa realidad antes de tomarse un trago – a lo que voy es que ustedes dos son una pareja distinta a cualquier otra, y no lo digo por sus poderes, no, es porque a pesar de sus diferencias ambos se complementan tan bien que no necesitan nada más; rayos, creo que incluso sin verse podrían ser la pareja más unida de todos – llevó la mano en su cuello sin saber cómo continuar – lo ustedes tienen está bien, no necesitan forzar nada, ni buscar atajos o caminos cortos solo...

-¿Correr con eso? – ofreció al verlo tener problemas para seguir, Clint pareció captar lo importante que era esa frase para ellos pues dio un asentimiento con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, corran con eso, ustedes dos son como piezas de un rompecabezas, pueden ser muy distintas pero calzan perfectamente. Y ahora están seguros aquí, ya no tienen que dudar, pueden hacer su vida sin temor al mañana

-Es extraño… aun no me acostumbro a la idea de estar completamente a salvo – dijo el médico frotando sus manos una contra otra en un gesto nervioso.

-Te entiendo, yo pasé por lo mismo cuando Laura y yo nos mudamos aquí; te toma tiempo acostumbrarte, pero luego la vida se abre paso – Bruce tomó otro trago intentando evitar su nerviosismo – hey no he dicho que tiene que ser ahora, ustedes dos tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, pueden tomárselo con calma; ahora van muy bien, recién se acaban de reconciliar, disfruten de su noviazgo

-Gracias Clint, sé que nada será "miel y rosas" pero estamos yendo por buen camino

-Y seguirá así – prometió poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo – lo estás haciendo muy bien, nunca vi a Nat más feliz – el médico sonrió y ambos bebieron el resto de sus bebidas en silencio.

-Laura te mandó a conversar conmigo ¿verdad? – Preguntó el doctor recibiendo un asentimiento – si le digo que las cosas van bien entre nosotros ¿te dejará volver a dormir en tu cama?

-Hm, puede que me reduzca el castigo – supuso el arquero – aunque no me arrepiento, la imagen de Natasha bailando era algo que debía inmortalizarse – dijo de manera teatral.

-Sabes que ella encontrara ese video y lo destruirá

-Tal vez, pero al menos una de las tantas copias que hice debe sobrevivir – ambos rieron pues sabían que eso no sería posible a no ser que la pelirroja lo quisiera así – por cierto, gracias por los experimentos, pasé por la habitación hace rato y jamás había visto sonrisas tan grandes en mis hijos

-Solo les mostré como hacerlo, ellos hicieron el resto, ambos son niños muy talentosos – Clint le sonrió orgulloso.

-Aunque es raro verlos tan interesados en la ciencia... ¿Tú también quieres robármelos doc? ¿Tengo que comprar batas de talla pequeña ahora que te ven como un modelo a seguir? – ambos se rieron de buena gana hasta que Bruce habló entre risas.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, dejaré que les enseñes a lanzar flechas a los nuestros – comentó Bruce antes que ambos se dieran cuenta del alcance de sus palabras.

-Creí que ustedes... – comenzó Clint algo incómodo.

-No podemos – respondió Bruce – al menos no de la manera sencilla... Nat y yo lo estuvimos conversando, aun son solo palabras, pero ¿quién sabe? tal vez en un futuro… – Clint palmeó su espalda con una sonrisa.

-Cuando estén listos espero ser el padrino ¿eh? – Bruce dio una pequeña risita – vamos ¿no me digas que elegirás dejar a sus hijos bajo la tutela de Tony? sé que es tu amigo pero serían los hijos de Black Widow y Hulk, no creo que quieras meter a Tony en esa mezcla – ambos se estremecieron visiblemente.

-Ni lo menciones... – murmuró el medico antes que ambos rieran de nuevo.

-Hm ¿son risas lo que escucho? – Preguntó Natasha apareciendo en la cocina, levantó la cerveza de Bruce pero el sentir la botella vacía la bajó mirando al médico con duda, él solo se encogió de hombros sin saber exactamente cómo responder.

-Solo es una charla de cuñados – explicó Clint, una ceja pelirroja se levantó.

-¿Debería preocuparme? – Mencionó la espía mirando a ambos hombres.

-No tienes porque – dijo el médico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, me alegra que se lleven bien pero ahora necesito a dos víctim… cof cof quiero decir a dos participantes más, vamos a hacer una carrera de obstáculos y los niños necesitan ayuda de un adulto

-Claro y seguro tú tomarás a Lila, así ambas podrán restregarnos que las chicas son mejores en todo – se quejó Clint haciendo pucheros mientras su amiga reía.

-¿Que no es cierto? – los dos hombres asintieron con pesar, era imposible darles la contra, no importaba lo fuertes e inteligentes que fueran ellos, ambos quedaban reducidos a nada por las mujeres que amaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de tarde y tras las quejas de Tony, se convenció a los Barton de instalar cable en todos los televisores así como internet, por lo que ahora Bruce veía la tele en la modesta sala, aunque no parecía muy conforme, pues cada tanto cambiaba de canal, al notarlo Natasha se acercó.

-_"En otras noticias, tras la necropsia de ley se confirmó que la muerte del secretario del estado Ross fue por un ataque al corazón y no por un ataque de los vengadores como se creía inicialmente…" _– dijo una periodista en el noticiero.

-¿Divirtiéndote? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su médico, él le sonrió suavemente y acarició sus brazos que ahora rodeaban su cuello.

-Solo viendo que opina la gente de nuestro retiro – Comentó invitándola al mueble, ella lo rodeó sin soltarlo y se acomodó a su lado.

-_"Cuando logramos contactarnos con su hija ella afirmó que no culpaba a los vengadores y que apoyaba su retiro pero esperaba volverlos a ver; sin embargo cuando se le preguntó por su antigua relación con el doctor Banner, más conocido como Hulk, ella no dio ninguna declaración; también dijo que no volvería para recoger el cuerpo de su padre…" _– el televisor fue apagado por una enojada Natasha llamando la atención del médico.

-¿Todavía siguen tratando de emparejarte con ella? – se quejó la ojiverde frustrada, mientras el médico sonreía, era tan raro ver a Natasha celosa.

-Sí, Betty es una persona muy importante para mí pero pertenece a mi pasado, es a ti quien amo ahora y para siempre – dijo abrazándola y dándole un suave beso que ella respondió gustosa – además fuimos muy sutiles, aparte de nuestros amigos nadie lo sabía… diablos incluso ellos no lo sabían hasta que se los restregamos en la cara – ella río.

-Tienes razón, la única que se dio cuenta de inmediato fue Laura – afirmó ya más tranquila – ¿Qué dicen las noticias? ¿Hemos mejorado en la opinión pública o siguen odiándonos?

-Bueno tras la revelación de los acuerdos y nuestras misiones pasadas la gente nos aprecia más, subimos mucho en nuestro ranking de popularidad pero algunos nos odian más, sobre todo los altos mandos que embarramos con nuestras declaraciones

-Corrección, ellos solos se embarraron, nosotros solo lo mostramos al mundo – él asintió – ¿y qué hay de los inhumanos? ¿Coulson tiene todo bajo control? – pregunto preocupada por su mentor.

-Las cosas van mejor, aún hay revueltas sobre si son peligrosos o no pero ya no están apareciendo de la nada, o Coulson por fin logró controlar la crecida o están mejorando en encontrarlos antes que llamen la atención – Natasha asintió vagamente – creo que el único problema que tienen ahora es el grupo radical pero sé que lograrán derrotarlos

-Si es demasiado pedirá ayuda, mientras tanto dejémoslo en sus manos – él asintió.

-Lo harán bien, no debemos preocuparnos; ahora tenemos una vida aquí y debemos aprovecharla

-Así se habla doc, ahora vamos en vez de perder el tiempo aquí vamos a molestar a Stark, es increíble que hasta ahora no haya visto ni un solo plano de un gimnasio decente y no pienso ir hasta la ciudad más cercana para ejercitarme ¡Son 4 horas de viaje!

-Podrías correr por los alrededores – ella levantó una ceja como diciendo _"¿en serio?"_ – O yo podría avanzar algunos planos – agregó rápidamente causando en ella una sonrisa socarrona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente un muy confundido Steve era obligado a preparar una mezcla de cemento al lado de la piscina mientras Tony convencía a Wanda que lo ayudara con sus poderes.

-Vamos Mini Red sé que lo puedes lograr, solo concéntrate en alargar el cemento dejando este espesor – dijo Tony mostrándole unas tablas referenciales a la Sokoviana.

-¿Por qué no podemos contratar personal o traer más maquinarias? – se quejó preocupada la joven.

-Vamos ¿no te encanta la idea que lo estemos haciendo por nuestra cuenta? Ahora entiendo el amor de Barton por la remodelación – dramatizó Tony.

-Apuesto que pondrá una enorme "A" en el fondo – ironizó Natasha mientras el doctor y ella reían suavemente a un par de metros. Resignada Wanda extendió el cemento como le pidieron hasta que notó algo.

-¿Que no debe haber madera a los lados para evitar que el cemento caiga hasta que se seque? – preguntó desesperada al sentirlo querer caer. Tony abrió los ojos enormemente al notar lo mismo.

-Tranquila, aguanta ahí, eh… iré por mi traje y… ¿cortaré unos árboles? Tienen que ser un corte recto ¿verdad? ¿Estas cosas siquiera tienen el grosor adecuado? – preguntó desesperado mirando los arboles adyacentes. Visión quien afortunadamente pasaba cerca notó el problema y usando la gema del infinito enfrió la mezcla haciéndola endurecerse lo suficiente.

-Gracias Vis – comentó Wanda retirando sus poderes, recibiendo un cortés _"no hay de que"_ de robot.

-Lo ven, tenemos lo que se necesita para esto – celebró Stark, antes de girar buscando a alguien hasta que lo encontró – Bruce, mi amigo ¡Ahí estas! ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¡¿Qué motor crees que deba ponerle para crear olas?!

Bruce lo miró extrañado, iba a preguntarle porque estaba gritando y porque demonios quería olas en una piscina cuando escuchó a los niños gritar emocionados tras él y supo que sería otra cosa más que no podría negarse, aparentemente el ingeniero había descubierto la forma de conseguir lo que quería siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad los Estados Unidos, Peter corría perdiéndose entre los callejones, iba a una buena velocidad aunque esta no era su máxima; acababa de detener un asalto, un crimen menor y esta vez lo había hecho con ropa normal y solo una capucha muy grande para cubrir su rostro. Había fingido conocer al agredido por lo que el ladrón al pensar que lo superaban los dejó en paz, sin embargo el joven que salvó quiso agradecerle pero se había retirado repitiéndose una cosa en mente _"mantén un perfil bajo"._

Todo había sido diferente desde el día en que Ironman había entrado a su cuarto y le había advertido sobre los acuerdos y como ya no podía ser un héroe.

**Flash back**

El muchacho suspiro cansado, justo después del colegio tuvo que detener dos asaltos y apoyar en una persecución, luego correr a su hogar antes que su tía se diera cuenta de su llegada usualmente tarde.

-Buen día tía May – comentó Peter entrando casi a rastras por el cansancio.

-Hol… wow para ti sí que no fue un buen día ¿o sí? ¿Día pesado? – él asintió – de acuerdo, aun no termino la comida que tal si terminas tu tarea y tomas una siesta, te avisaré a la hora de la cena – Peter asintió de manera ausente y caminó a rastras hasta su cuarto, sin embargo cuando cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta no esperaba escuchar una voz.

-Te vez cansado hombre araña ¿el trabajo de héroe es mucho para ti? – Dijo Ironman con su voz ligeramente robótica al tener puesto el casco, Peter asustado pegó el grito al cielo – guau, fue buena idea que activara este "sonido cero" antes de hablarte o tu tía ahora estaría sorda al igual que yo – ironizó el genio llevando su mano a donde deberían estar sus oídos.

-¡Señor Stark! ¡¿Qué hace en mi habitación?! – Chilló el adolescente y tras recordar algo más continuo – y no sé de qué habla, no tengo idea de lo que es ser un héroe – el genio rodó los ojos.

-Vamos niño te he estado observando un tiempo y mientras que hablabas con tu tía me tome la libertad de buscar esto en tu ropero – dijo levantando su uniforme de súper, el chico intentó quitárselo pero Tony fue más rápido y lo movió de un lado al otro como torero hasta q finalmente Peter se lo arranchó.

-Ok ok, si soy el hombre araña del que todos hablan, pero ¿eso qué?

-¿Eso qué? – Dijo levantando una ceja – te diré que, el gobierno nos está cazando, dijo sacando el acuerdo de entre su traje – con esta cosa le pertenecemos y harán con nosotros lo que quieran... ¿Cómo conseguiste tus poderes? – preguntó cómo una ocurrencia tardía.

-Fui mordido por una araña radioactiva – Stark asintió vagamente.

-Ok, entonces como dijo mini-red pueden abrirte para ver como funcionas por dentro

-Y ustedes pelearan contra...

-Nada de pelear, tenemos un plan pero implica desaparecer por un tiempo, mientras tanto tú quedarás aquí y no llamarás la atención

-¿Se van? – Tony asintió – pero no pueden ¿qué pasa si la ciudad los necesita?

-Tenemos eso cubierto, si es necesario trabajaremos desde las sombras – Peter lo pensó, todos los superhéroes juntos trabajando en silencio, y como todo joven de su edad no pudo evitar emocionarse, pensar en cómo sería su vida con ellos, y la de su tía claro.

-Tía May podría curarnos...

-Que ni se te ocurra niño – exigió y fue cuando Peter notó que había hablado en voz alta – no vendrás con nosotros, no hay escuelas donde vamos – bueno, no era cierto, ya que los hijos de Barton si iban a una, pero no se lo diría – además querías llevar no solo a tu tía sino a tus amigos, y ellos a sus familias y amigos y así hasta tener un éxodo masivo; no, no vienes. Además el estado no sabe de ti, eres una especie de leyenda urbana, así que te quedas y mantienes un perfil bajo

-Pero quiero ayudar – se quejó como el niño que era y Tony suspiro ante eso.

-Escucha niño tenemos toda la ayuda que necesitamos, tú no tienes experiencia en combate y no podemos exponerte a tal peligro

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! – Él suspiro intentando calmarse– ¿crees que eres muy fuerte porque has luchado con idiotas con una pistola? Tú no tienes un conocimiento de batalla, nosotros entrenamos todos los días, no solo dependemos de nuestros poderes – Peter aún se veía abatido así que continuó – ¿qué pasaría si murieras en combate? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaría tu tía? Ella no sabe sobre tu doble vida así que mientras el barrio llora la muerte del hombre araña ella no sabría por que no apareces ¿no crees que eso la destrozaría? Eres la única familia que le queda

-Entiendo – dijo cabizbajo – me mantendré oculto

-Es lo mejor niño, que nadie te vea, no hables con nadie, no llames su atención y no uses tus superpoderes al máximo, ah y nada de disfraces – dijo quemando su traje, causando un jadeo del joven – tenía que destruir la evidencia – el asintió aun triste – esto es una despedida niño, si las cosas salen bien ya no nos volveremos a ver – dijo antes de retirarse.

**Fin del flash back**

Una vez que Peter se sintió a salvo saco su celular y devolvió la llamada perdida que tenía.

-Lo siento tía May me desvié un poco y sin querer entre en un callejón algo peligroso por eso no saque el celular – explicó el chico – si ok, tranquila esta vez no olvidaré la caja de huevos, hasta pronto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún comic (la verdad no sé en cual) Hawkeye mata a Hulk con una flecha, lo cual me pareció absurdo ya que nuestro gigante verde puede resistir casi cualquier arma y una simple flecha no sería problema, así que me burle de ello en la conversación que tienen Bruce y Clint. ¿Qué les parece Natasha celosa? Creo que toda mujer le molestaría que sigan intentando emparejar a tu novio con su expareja y con el entrenamiento que tuvo Natasha… hm es bueno que Betty ya no quiera nada con Bruce jeje.

En mi país el cemento se detiene con maderas hasta que se seque, si en el suyo es diferente pueden escribirlo en su review, sería interesante saber si hay alguna diferencia.

La verdad ya me había olvidado de Peter, así que tuve que agregar esa última parte, decidí dejarlo lejos de todo esto porque él es muy joven para que vaya por ahí arriesgando la vida en batallas; además prefiero el segundo spiderman antes que este muahaha, para los que notaron hice una pequeña broma con esto porque es el segundo spiderman el que se olvida de llevarle la caja de huevos a tía May jeje.


	6. capítulo 6

Bienvenidos todos al capítulo final, sé que están tristes porque esta historia acabe pero mi regalo para ustedes es el capítulo extra (que saldrá el próximo martes) en el cual podremos ver pedacitos del futuro, sé que les encantará. Espero que lo disfruten.

IMPORTANTE: En este capítulo se menciona la balada de Hawkeye, si no la has escuchado búscalo en internet, es muy divertida y esta subtitulada.

_En el capítulo anterior, los vengadores van construyendo su nuevo hogar, Natasha y Bruce disfrutan de momentos como pareja, y aunque su grupo no parece saber lo que es la privacidad, todos disfrutan los privilegios de vivir juntos, sobre todo los niños. Clint y Bruce tienen una charla de cuñados. Y se ve a Peter Parker tomando las cosas con tranquilidad a pesar de ser el último súper de la ciudad._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 6

Unas seis semanas después los laboratorios estaban listos (al igual que el gimnasio, tras las amenazas de Natasha), ahora el grupo de científicos se encontraba reunido en uno de ellos.

-De acuerdo, todos guarden silencio – empezó Tony a pesar que nadie hablaba, frente a él Bruce, Jane, Eric y Darcy esperaban por sus palabras – los reuní por un motivo; todos nos emocionados con lo de ser espías, pero admitámoslo, somos bastante conocidos, incluso si no nos reconocen al vernos lo harán cuando ataquemos; tenemos que solucionar eso

-La verdad, no sé qué esperas de nosotros Tony ¿una especie de suero de pérdida de memoria o algo así? – Ironizó Bruce pero el ingeniero no lo tomó así.

-¡Exacto! Gracias Brucie, sabía que podía contar contigo, eso es lo que crearemos, como los genios del grupo tenemos el deber – explicó Stark.

-Pero no es la rama de ninguno – explicó Selvig incómodo.

-Vamos, nosotros podemos, hemos hecho muchas cosas fuera de nuestra rama – comentó el ingeniero y nadie se lo pudo negar. Bruce siendo el que más conocía sobre medicina ofreció temas referenciales y punto donde podrían comenzar, un par de horas después todos estaban enfrascados en la búsqueda.

La madre de Jane pasó por el laboratorio buscándola pero al verla rodeada de sus amigos dio un pequeño suspiro resignado.

-Es increíble ¿no? – Comentó la mamá de Darcy a su lado – dales algo con que trabajar y olvidan de lo demás – la mamá de Jane asintió – increíblemente Darcy también – ironizó.

-Lo bueno es que todos son amigos, temía que mi Jane se quedara sola buscando a ese asgardiano, pero ahora está a salvo y con personas que la entienden y la aceptan como es

-Las madres nunca dejamos de preocuparnos – comentó con una sonrisa – al menos ahora sabemos que están bien. Mi esposo y yo iremos a pasear a Tobby y ver los alrededores ¿Quiere venir? Laura nos comentó que la zona es muy tranquila, nada de animales peligrosos – la mujer asintió y salieron juntas, tal vez ellas también podían hacer amigos incluso en esa zona alejada.

Un par de horas después todos fueron sacados del naciente laboratorio para la cena, en la cual se mencionó que deberían poner un campo de protección (y que de preferencia los hiciera invisibles) alrededor del terreno, lo cual los llevó de vuelta al laboratorio aún más emocionados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana después Sharon sonreía socarrona a un muy nervioso Steve, este pasaba su mirada de ella al tablero hasta que por fin se rindió y movió una ficha al azar.

-Jake mate, capitán – dijo orgullosa la rubia – ¿quieres "el mejor de tres"? – Rogers dio un largo suspiro antes de caer en su sillón.

-Prefiero rendirme ahora Sharon, ya pateaste mi orgullo lo suficiente por hoy – comentó Steve mientras la rubia reía, a su lado Wanda le dio palmaditas conciliadoras.

-¿Qué tal tú, Wanda, quieres jugar? – ofreció Sharon, la castaña asintió tomando el asiento del Cap mientras este se colocaba a su lado para dejarle espacio – Solo para estar segura, no vale usar tu control mental para hacerme perder ¿eh?

-Yo no haría algo así – se defendió la sokoviana aunque con una sonrisa.

-Oh ¿están haciendo una competencia de ajedrez? – Preguntó Tony cuando pasaba por la zona – voy a llamar al resto, podemos hacer un torneo – dijo saltando emocionado.

-Es solo un juego Tony, no todo tiene que ser una competencia – ofreció Steve, sin embargo él lo ignoró y se agachó hacia Sharon.

-Le pateaste el trasero ¿verdad? – le preguntó a la rubia y ella sonrió con burla.

-Absolutamente – respondió la agente, mientras el rubio se lamentaba.

-Tendremos que hacer una competencia, lo prepararé a lo grande para pasado mañana – comentó Tony retirándose – podemos hacer una sección infantil y otra sénior, tengo mucho que comprar, nos vemos – respondió mientras se iba contando cuantos tableros necesitaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La verdad no esperaba algo así – mencionó James a Sam quien asintió a su lado.

-¿Qué Tony no puede hacer nada pequeño? – se quejó el halcón.

-Imposible, lo conozco desde hace tantos años y creo que no conoce esa palabra – dijo mirando el enorme castillo de juegos con toboganes, piscina de pelotas y laberintos que el millonario había traído para los niños.

-Cuando mencione que los niños necesitaban un columpio o un tobogán no creí que Stark pediría una monstruosidad así

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de subirme a algo así de niño – recordó James.

-Yo tampoco – aceptó con tristeza Sam, ambos se miraron por un par de segundos antes de llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Nos metemos?

-Claro que si – dijo Rhodes quitándose los zapatos seguido muy de cerca por Sam, un rato después sus gritos de emoción se unieron al de los niños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clint y Tony se veían inusualmente felices en la ahora mucho más grande sala del rubio (ya que aparentemente ahora era la casa principal, Laura había aceptado a regañadientes la ampliación de su hogar) los dos admiraban una cámara de alta tecnología que brillaba orgullosa en tonos rojos y dorados.

-No puedo creer que este por fin en mis manos – dijo Tony con la voz quebrada por la emoción mientras Clint asentía – pedirla en línea y pasar por cientos de problemas dando datos falsos para no llamar la atención, además de conseguir que Viernes la pintara de mis colores…

-Es perfecta – felicitó Clint dándole palmadas en la espalda al genio – con esto podremos grabar a Nat

-Sin duda, no podemos perdernos otro baile de esos dos, fue lo más gracioso que vi en años, sin duda mi hermano de la ciencia necesita que le enseñe un par de pasos – Clint asintió con una sonrisa – aunque el final fue traumático

-Ni que lo digas ¡Tuve que dormir en el mueble por tres semanas! Casi creí que perdería la sensibilidad de la espalda, por cierto gracias por el nuevo mueble – él genio se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su buena acción.

-No entiendo la manía de las chicas de enviarnos a dormir a los muebles pero me aseguré que cada casa tenga los muebles más cómodos del mundo después de esas semanas – el rubio asintió solemne hasta que unos muy silenciosos pasos se oyeron.

-¡Es Nat, escóndelo! – gritó el arquero, Tony entró en pánico y miró a todos lados en busca de un buen lugar, pero con el poco tiempo solo logró lanzarla tras un jarrón que estaba sobre una mesita de centro justo antes de que la pelirroja entrará, ella los miró interrogante pero ambos fingieron demencia.

-Escúchenme bien – dijo la espía con una voz terrorífica que puso a ambos nerviosos – Bruce y yo tendremos una cita en la ciudad, quiero tener un momento tranquilo con él, así que si se les ocurra seguirnos o sino… – dijo sacando un cuchillo y balanceándolo entre sus dedos hasta que lo lanzó hacia la cámara atravesando la lente y destruyéndola por completo. Tony no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor ante su pérdida mientras la chica salía con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y Clint retrocedía aterrado por su compañera, decidiendo no molestarla jamás.

La espía caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta donde su médico la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Te estaba esperando – dijo con cariño mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a la salida – ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer? – preguntó curioso.

-Nada – dijo intentando sonar lo más inocente posible – solo quería asegurarme que tuviéramos una linda velada sin interrupciones – Bruce la miró interrogante pero no dijo nada más, tal vez ella se lo contaría después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Thor llegó a la tierra fue directo a la torre avengers creyendo encontrar a sus amigos, sin embargo lo que encontró fue un edificio de oficinas; iba a preguntar a los trabajadores cuando captó algo en la antena superior, nadie que no pudiera volar podría acercarse así que debieron dejarlo allí específicamente para él, voló hasta la punta y con un golpe de su martillo liberó un teléfono celular con un único número, marcó y tras unos segundos la voz de Pepper sonó.

-Hola Thor que gusto que nos visites de nuevo, han pasado varios meses – contestó la rubia.

-Estoy confundido – aceptó el asgardiano – el grupo no está en la torre

-Es cierto, tú no lo sabes, todos nos retiramos, tenemos un nuevo hogar, ven a vernos y te explicaremos el resto aquí, Jane se pondrá muy feliz de verte

-¿Retirados? ¿Qué? ¿Jane está con ustedes? No entiendo nada

-Tranquilo… lo harás, te estoy enviando un mapa, apuesto que usando tu martillo llegarás en un par de horas, te esperamos – dijo cortando.

Thor miró el celular aun con duda, pero al aparecer el mapa dio un suspiro y se lanzó al cielo. Una vez que llegó al lugar se sorprendió con encontrar solo un bosque, iba a gritarle al aparato por mentirle cuando una luz roja lo escaneó.

-Bienvenido Beach Boy – mencionó Viernes casi con burla mientras abría una puerta revelando el enorme complejo del interior; 10 casas todas interconectadas, junto con lo que parecía un enorme complejo de laboratorios, talleres y en la parte inferior un ala medica; a su lado había una piscina cubierta y una gran cantidad de juegos. De las casas, los vengadores, sus familias y amigos salieron para saludar al nuevo integrante, por fin todo el grupo estaba completo.

Nadie se metió cuando Jane se adelantó, pero lo que no se esperaban era que ella le diera una cachetada al rubio.

-Lo siento, quería ver si en verdad eras tú – se disculpó la pelinegra.

-¿Esto se convertirá en una costumbre? – preguntó Thor sobando su mejilla a pesar que no le había dolido, mientras Jane se encogía de hombros. El resto llegó entonces e increíblemente la mamá de Jane también le tiró una cachetada por abandonar a su hija, cosa que el dios del trueno tuvo que aceptar avergonzado mientras el resto reía.

Tras unos largos momentos en el que el dios fue arrastrado por todo el complejo, incluyendo la enorme sala, donde se tomaron el tiempo de explicarle cual era la verdadera situación, incluso sacaron las máscaras electrónicas que Natasha les había proporcionado para camuflarse y obviamente Tony presumió su spray capaz de borrar la memoria de las últimas horas, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió cuando Bruce contó que cuando este fue creado el ingeniero perdió la memoria de un par de días al caerle el líquido por no tener cuidado.

Todos conversaron con el dios lo máximo que pudieron hasta que los cuatro niños reclamaron que el dios les diera un paseo con su martillo, incluyendo al pequeño Nathaniel quien con su año y medio ya aprovechaba los poderes de sus "tíos".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los vengadores estaban sentados en la sala Barton, en estos meses era raro los momentos en los que ellos se reunían sin que algún otro familiar o amigo estuviera presente, así que momentos como este eran atesorados por el grupo. Habían estado charlado sobre las futuras misiones hasta que Tony se había aburrido y había pedido un descanso, los demás habían aceptado también cansados, y tras comer y beber Tony había tenido la idea de jugar a la botella, ahora todos estaban en círculo esperando ver donde se detendría esta. Claro, a excepción de Thor que aun intentaba cumplir su reto intentando formar una figura con fichas dominó pero estas seguían cayendo haciéndolo gritar sobre _"¡Piezas endemoniadas sacadas del mismo Hell!"._

Natasha sonrió de manera macabra cuando la botella le apuntó a ella y a Clint, él en cambio empezó a sudar aterrado sabiendo que la pelirroja no se lo pondría fácil.

-Clint te reto a que cantes la balada de Hawkeye – dijo con la mayor maldad que pudo.

-Ok, tengo que preguntar ¿Qué es la balada de Hawkeye cerebro de pájaro? – dijo Tony apenas aguantando la risa para hablar, Barton en cambio suspiró.

-Nat prometiste no decirle a nadie… – se quejó el arquero.

-No, tú me lo pediste, pero nunca te llegué a responder – ironizó la pelirroja.

-Estaba borracho ¿cómo no me detuviste?

-¿Por qué lo haría? además no dijiste nada comprometedor – él solo suspiró – Tony – dijo ella mirando al millonario – si trajiste el piano que había en la torre ¿verdad? – él asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Está en la bodega, no sabía dónde ponerlo, pero dependiendo de lo que escuche ahora creo que este será su nuevo hogar – rió el genio mientras entre todos arrastraban al arquero.

Una vez en la bodega todos se sentaron alrededor del piano y el arquero empezó una canción que había creado al oír a sus compañeros de SHIELD burlarse de él después de la pelea de Nueva York por ser el más débil del grupo avengers, afortunadamente su cerebro embotado de alcohol había estado lo suficientemente cuerdo como para no presumir a su esposa e hijos, pero aun así la canción había sido vergonzosa, sobre todo cuando al día siguiente todos la aclamaban como "la balada de Hawkeye".

Una vez que terminó las risas de todos se dispararon una tras otra, incluso Tony se permitió rodar sobre el suelo sujetando su barriga que le dolía por tanta risa.

-Jajaja ¿en serio hablaste sobre tu virginidad en una canción? Jajaja – dijo apenas entre risas el genio.

-Al menos sabemos que la rompes en Mario Kart – intentó suavizar la situación Bruce pero no pudo evitar que unas risas se le escaparan.

-Lo que me hace recordar que tengo que agregar una zona de bolos a ver si borracho logras una puntuación así jaja – dijo Tony usando a Bruce como muleta para levantarse.

-¿De verdad tienes una colección de bufandas y boinas? – ironizó Sam mientras él y James bromeaban sobre los colores de estas.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Nat? – se quejó el rubio.

-Oh todavía no termino ¿Viernes tus cámaras ya guardan los videos por separado automáticamente?

-Claro que si señorita Romanoff – dijo la IA con un tono burlón.

-¿Puedes enviarle esta grabación a Laura?

-Desde luego

-¡No! – Gritó Clint pero ya estaba hecho, unos minutos después la voz de la IA volvió a sonar.

-Señor Barton su esposa lo está llamando – informó casi aguantando la risa, haciendo que todos se preguntaran que clase de programación de personalidad le había puesto Tony. El arquero salió resignado de la bodega mientras todos se reían y unos cuantos se daban valor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter entró a su cuarto con un ligero suspiro, hoy había ayudado a evitar un robo de un banco, las cosas habían sido difíciles sin su traje y evitando que nadie lo viera pero lo había logrado; aun así estar al borde lo había cansado por lo que ahora solo quería dormir un rato, iba a echarse en su cama cuando notó a alguien sentado en ella y no pudo evitar gritar.

-Y otra vez con los gritos, niño tienes que dejar de hacer eso cada vez que nos vemos o podrías lastimar mi orgullo – comentó Tony actuando con tranquilidad mientras pasaba el pequeño cubito negro que permitía el "sonido cero" de una mano a otra.

-¡Señor Stark! Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver, con lo que dijo y… ¿algo está mal? ¿Los descubrieron o…?

-Tranquilo niño, todos estamos bien y el estado no ha podido molestarnos en este año

-Pero ¿entonces…?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Completó ganándose un asentimiento – verás, cuando nos fuimos te dejamos una gran responsabilidad y sin darnos cuenta no te dimos lo necesario para ello, así que vine a redimirme, te traje un regalo – dijo lanzándole una bolsa de papel de lo que parecía un restaurante de comida.

-¿Me trajo algo del "Palacio del shawarma"? – preguntó leyendo el sello en el papel.

-¿Eh? No, ese fue solo un antojo que tuve en el camino y aproveche la bolsa para no llamar la atención, mira lo que ahí dentro – Peter asintió y sacó lo que parecía un horrible enterizo azulino.

-Vaya… ahm… está muy bonito… gracias señor Stark

-Pruébatelo y deja de mentir niño, eres terrible en esto – el joven asintió y se lo puso, era algo grande así que no tuvo que retirar su ropa – ahora presiona tu pecho – él lo miró extrañado – solo hazlo – cuando lo hizo el traje se pegó a su cuerpo y cambio su color por un rojo y azul con una araña blanca.

-¡Guau esto es genial! – dijo Peter mirándose en su espejo – puedo ver con claridad oh ¿estos son mis disparadores? Asombroso, ¿Tiene otra cosa más?

-Por supuesto – contestó una voz femenina en el interior de su traje haciéndolo gritar.

-Ah cierto, olvide decirte que le incorporé una IA, no es Viernes pero si tienes alguna duda ella te ayudará y te guiará en todas las funciones de tu traje, y si las cosas se ponen feas nos contactará y vendremos a salvarte

-¿Entonces puedo ser un héroe de nuevo?

-No te emociones tanto niño, es solo para casos de emergencia, aún quiero que te mantengas con un perfil bajo – eso lo deprimió un poco haciendo que Tony suspirara, sin duda alguna era difícil tratar con adolescentes – lo has estado haciendo bien, sigue así y ya sabes si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos

-Gracias señor Stark – dijo abrazándolo, Tony se movió incomodo pero aun así le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-De nada niño, bueno ahora debo volver, Pepper me matará si llego tarde a la cena, eso claro si no me mata antes por haber arruinado mi apetito comiendo un bocadillo justo antes de esta – dijo colocándose su traje e increíblemente desapareciendo como lo haría un quinjet, Peter solo pudo ver como las cortinas de su ventana ondeaban por el viento que creo el traje al salir. Aun así se sintió mucho mejor al saber que contaba con el apoyo de los héroes más grandes en la tierra.

-Ahora Peter – comenzó la IA haciéndolo saltar.

-Me asustó señorita del traje – respondió el chico sujetando su pecho.

-Lo siento, pero el señor Stark me dijo que te enseñara como liberar el spray borra-memorias de tu traje en caso de que te descubrieran – dijo mostrándole una serie de imágenes referenciales – esa es la manera manual, pero yo lo haré por ti si quieres

-De acuerdo, gracias señorita del… me siento mal llamándote así ¿no tienes un nombre?

-Tu puedes llamarme como quieras – contestó a cambio, él lo pensó por unos segundos descartando varios hasta que eligió uno.

-Karen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tony entró al laboratorio confundido, su querido hermano de la ciencia lo había citado allí pidiéndole que fuera muy discreto, sin embargo las luces estaban apagadas; iba a llamarlo por su nombre hasta que él lo jaló y le pidió que guardara silencio.

-Ey Brucie ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – susurró Tony entendiendo que su amigo quería mantener el silencio.

-He estado trabajando en un proyecto "personal" – murmuró entre dientes – pero necesito tu ayuda con la ingeniería – dijo pasándole los planos.

-Bruce esto es… – exclamó sorprendido al reconocer el diseño.

-¡Shh! Si es eso

-¿Natasha sabe? – Bruce se movió incómodo.

-Bueno últimamente lo hablamos cada vez más pero no quiero ilusionarla si aún no puedo lograrlo

-Entiendo… entonces llamaré a los demás, entre todos lo haremos más rápido

-¡No! – Gritó-susurró Bruce – no quiero que nadie se entere aún – Tony asintió y digitalizó el plano para estudiar cualquier cosa que le faltará.

Un par de semanas después Natasha era arrastrada por Bruce a su laboratorio personal, ella tenía una pañoleta cubriendo su vista.

-Bruce, sabes que tengo problemas con las sorpresas – se quejó Natasha haciendo lo posible por no tropezar bajo la guía de su amado médico.

-Ya llegamos – dijo quitándole la venda, una gran manta cubría una enorme máquina, la pelirroja lo miró dudosa poniéndolo aún más nervioso – escucha, sé que solo lo hemos hablado pero quería estar seguro de poder lograrlo antes de mostrarte – dijo retirando la manta.

Natasha ahogó un gemido, a pesar del vidrio opaco unas tenues luces verdes y rojas iluminaban lo que claramente era un feto, casi con miedo la agente se acercó a la máquina posando su mano en el vidrio.

-¿Es nuestro bebé? – Preguntó la pelirroja al borde de las lágrimas recibiendo una afirmación – ¿Cómo?

-Utilicé la sangre que tenemos guardada en caso de que alguno necesite una transfusión, fue difícil con las células de Hulk y tu suero pero… – Bruce ya no pudo hablar pues la pelirroja ya se había lanzado a besarlo mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de su rostro.

-Es perfecto – murmuró con cariño tocando el cristal.

-Perfecta – corrigió Bruce causando una sonrisa aún más grande a la espía – aún es muy pequeña para que se pueda apreciar, pero su genética ya está predestinada para ser una niña

-¿Entonces sabes cómo se verá nuestra niña? – preguntó entendiendo la situación, sin embargo él negó.

-Su aspecto lo dejé a la suerte, obviamente se parecerá a nosotros pero no sé cómo se verá, aunque la veremos formarse poco a poco… espero que tengan tus ojos – murmuró ilusionado mientras Natasha le sonreía.

-Me gustaría que fueran los tuyos – le dijo con cariño, ambos estuvieron mirando a su bebé por horas hasta que Natasha notó algo – Le pediste ayuda a Tony ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él es el único que tendría la sinvergüencería de iluminar a mi bebé con luces rojas y verdes – Bruce entonces notó con horror las luces.

-Le dije azul tenue – se quejó dándose una palmada en la frente – parece navidad

-Al menos nuestra nena reconoce los colores de sus papás – dijo con cariño – supongo que el resto no lo sabe – él asintió – entonces vamos, tenemos una bebé que presumir, no ha habido uno desde Nathaniel y creo que todos se emocionarán mucho.

Efectivamente, cuando todos fueron llevados al laboratorio las felicitaciones comenzaron a llover, todos contentos por el nuevo integrante de la familia en la que se habían convertido. Tony, como siempre, propuso una fiesta mientras las chicas planeaban el baby shower a pesar que aún faltaba muchos meses.

Ya con un par de copas encima varias de las parejas empezaron a sopesar la idea, debido a sus poderes muchos habían dejado la idea atrás pero con esa máquina no tenían que preocuparse por un súper-bebé que pusiera en peligro a su madre, incluso les aliviaba el terror del parto; aunque Pepper comentó que si los genes de Tony no estaban alterados por el reactor y si su cuerpo por el extremis, quería intentar crear a su bebe de la manera normal, cosa que el genio apoyó sobre todo por el método de concepción, recibiendo un golpe de su ahora esposa.

Bruce y Natasha visitaban a su hija cada día viéndola crecer, a veces compartiendo su turno con alguien más (sobre todo con los niños que siempre venían a conversar y ver a su primita) pero siempre hablándole y diciéndole lo mucho que la querían y la esperaban, hasta que un día Wanda les hizo un regalo, con sus poderes tocó suavemente la conciencia de la bebe causando una sonrisa en ella.

-¿Qué le mostraste? – preguntó Natasha curiosa.

-A sus padres, los recuerdos tenían sus voces así que los reconoció de inmediato – explicó Wanda con cariño.

-Escucha su corazoncito, está emocionada – dijo con cariño Bruce con la mano en el cristal, mientras la máquina que la vigilaba sonaba al ritmo del corazón de la bebe.

-Es una pequeñita con suerte, conoce a sus papis mucho antes que todos los bebés – comentó Wanda – cuando sea más grande le iré mostrando a sus tíos y primos, no quiero confundirla.

-Gracias Wanda – dijo la pelirroja abrazándola, Bruce se unió al abrazo.

Habían sufrido mucho, la vida había sido dura con todos ellos, pero al fin cada quien encontraba su felicidad, y esta bebé parecía ser el comienzo de una nueva era, una llena de esperanzas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los bebés desarrollan sus sentidos en el vientre; uno de ellos es el oído, suelen desarrollarlo escuchando la voz de su madre en su mayoría, aunque si el padre o alguien más se da su tiempo él o la bebe también los reconocerá, se sabe porque su corazón latirá más rápido emocionado; por otro lado la vista demora más ya que no hay mucho que ver, solo en el último trimestre el vientre de la mamá se ha estirado tanto que permite ver un poco de luz, así el niño ve tonos rojos y naranjas (como cuando tienes los ojos cerrados frente al sol) por lo que cuando nace le toma varios días en desarrollar por completo su vista, pero tras unas semanas ya puede reconocer rostros a un distancia pequeña (como la distancia de su rostro al de su madre cuando ella le da de lactar). Así que cuando Wanda le muestra a la bebé sus padres ella se emociona mucho.

Bueno y así esta historia llega a su fin buuu me encantó tanto, es el final que quise ver en Civil War y no que el grupo se separará. La verdad pensé que sería más corto, como uno o dos capítulos pero luego no pude detenerme jeje, ahora como lo prometí les traeré un capítulo más con diferentes historias extra a lo largo de los años, un conjunto de aventuras de la siguiente generación y como los héroes se adaptan a esta nueva faceta de la vida llena de travesuras de los pequeños y no tan pequeños hijos de los vengadores.


	7. capítulo 7

Y como siempre estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa, el capítulo extra del que les hable. Ha sido un hermoso camino desde el inicio del fic como idea en sí, pasando por la aceptación que tuvo y ahora su gran final, quisiera agradecer a todos por haberse tomado su tiempo para leerlo y darles las gracias inmensas a todos los que dejaron un review alegrando mi día, gracias especiales a Camib312 (que me sigue en cada fic), a KrissLeland (quien parece que lei su mente pues le di el fic que estuvo esperando desde siempre) y Mercy Medical angel (con quien pude conversar sobre distintas opciones para el fic) y para Teiet (él sabe todas las locuras que terminamos hablando sobre este fic y los demas jeje).

En lo personal adoro el mundo marvel y tengo muchos planes para este, de hecho tengo una historia casi lista que pronto publicaré, así que estén pendientes que tenemos fics para rato. Sin más que decir los dejo leer.

IMPORTANTE: En este capítulo se menciona la balada de Hawkeye, si no la has escuchado búscalo en internet, es muy divertida y esta subtitulada.

_En el capítulo anterior, se crea el spray borra-memoria y un campo protector invisible alrededor del hogar, Thor regresa a la tierra, los héroes conviven entre ellos disfrutando de su nueva vida tranquila, Peter recibe su traje y una aliada para protegerlo (Karen) y por fin el sueño de Bruce y Natasha se hace realidad, una bebe espera paciente su nacimiento, mientras sus tíos les empieza a gustar más la idea de la paternidad._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 7

Bruce miraba en silencio su Tablet en su cuarto, Natasha todavía estaba con su bebé así que él aprovechó el momento para poder realizar la importante investigación que ya había pospuesto por mucho, tan concentrado estaba que no oyó los pasos de la pelirroja hasta que ella se inclinó por encima de él buscando ver la Tablet.

-¿Qué estás viendo? – preguntó la espía haciéndolo saltar del susto.

-¡Por Dios Natasha! ¡Casi me provocas un ataque! – se quejó sujetando su corazón mientras la pelirroja reía complacida.

-Suelo provocar ese efecto – dijo guiñando un ojo – pero no respondiste mi pregunta – Bruce se movió entre incómodo y avergonzado – Hey ¿qué sucede? ¿Es algo que no me puedes mostrar?

-No, es solo… es…

-Bruce, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime – él dio un suspiro y le pasó la Tablet, en esta había un video pausado sobre cómo cambiar pañales – ¿Por qué no querías mostrarme?

-No quería que pensaras que soy patético, nuestra niña nacerá muy pronto y no tengo ni idea de cómo cuidarla

-Oh Bruce, nunca podría pensar algo así, tampoco tengo idea de cómo cuidar bebés; no es como que en la habitación roja me prepararan para ello, estoy tan aterrada de cometer errores como tú y eso no nos hace menos; de hecho, creo que todos los padres se sienten así

-Lo sé, es solo que estoy nervioso, ella no es una máquina que si equivocaste puedes desarmarla y volverla a construir – ella asintió.

-Además creo que ya aprendiste tu lección con Ultrón – él se estremeció al recordar a su maléfica creación – tranquilo Bruce, lo harás muy bien – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – la mayor muestra es que estas interesado y estás buscando soluciones – eso pareció animarlo.

-Sí, he buscado en muchas páginas, pero está en especial, tiene varios videos ilustrativos que muestran que hacer paso a paso, además quien lo escribe es pediatra y a la vez mamá, así que sus comentarios son muy buenos

-¿Y lo has estado viendo sin mí? – Él empezó a balbucear una disculpa pero ella lo interrumpió – ¿No creíste que me interesaría?

-No es eso – exclamó rápidamente – es que tú eres tan perfecta en todo lo que haces que…

-No tengo nada de experiencia con bebés Bruce, y no soy perfecta – le dijo suavemente – he estado para los Barton pero no he tenido muchas oportunidades de encargarme de ellos a tiempo completo, Laura y Clint siempre han estado cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles

-Entonces podemos practicar juntos; podemos preguntarle a Laura, tal vez ella podría echarnos una mano; supongo que aún debe tener algunas cosas de Nathaniel cuando era bebe, podríamos practicar con ellas; lástima que él ya dejó los pañales

-Bueno mientras podríamos usar una de las muñecas de Lila para practicar

-Esa es una excelente idea – la viuda negra sonrió con cariño – oye que te parece si le avisamos a Pepper, podríamos hacer que Tony se nos una – dijo el médico en un tono juguetón, Natasha se vio gratamente sorprendida, pero tras unos segundos una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Te amo tanto – dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia un beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tony miró aterrado y asqueado el pañal en su mano y la muñeca frente a él, estaba a punto de huir cuando la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

-¡Cámbiala ya Tony! Es una muñeca y el pañal ni siquiera está sucio

-Pero porque tengo que hacerlo, nosotros aún no tenemos hijos – se quejó el millonario mientras Pepper rodaba los ojos.

-Pero los vamos a tener, así que más te vale practicar; agradece que Bruce y Natasha fueron tan amables de permitirnos practicar con ellos – a su lado ambos futuros padres rieron en silencio mientras disfrutaban de su sufrimiento.

-Bruce, mi hermano… ¿Cómo pudiste? – se quejó Tony una vez que "la clase" terminó.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte Tony, desde que todos se enteraron de nuestra bebé tú has sido el más emocionado por unírtenos a la paternidad

-A mí no me engañas – exclamó enojado – puede que salgas con ella, pero no eres Itsy bitsy, no puedes mentir tan bien como ella – Bruce tuvo el descaro de dar una sonrisa de lado que hizo jadear horrorizado a su amigo.

-¡Fuiste tú! – Gritó indignado – eso muy cruel amigo mío, exijo venganza

-No puedes hacer nada, recuerda que te estoy haciendo un gran favor – ironizó Bruce aún sonriente, Tony abrió y cerró la boca varias veces buscando algo que decir pero nada salía.

-Ah sí… ¡pues tú tienes una hija! – gritó como último recurso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó sin entender.

-Pronto vendrá alguien y se robará su corazón, entonces ella te dejará – dijo con voz aterradora, y funcionó porque Bruce se puso pálido pensando en el monstruo que podría querer robarse a su bebita.

-Ah sí, pues tal vez cuando Pepper quede embarazada puede que tenga una niña – contraatacó cuando por fin recuperó el habla y esta vez fue Tony quien se puso pálido.

-¡Bruce no podemos permitir que se roben a nuestras hijas! – gritó aterrado el millonario, y a pesar que una todavía no nacía y la otra no existía, el médico asintió seriamente.

-Debemos conversar con Clint, él ya nos lleva la delantera con Lila, tal vez tenga un plan ya elaborado

-Tienes razón amigo, vamos – el medico asintió y juntos fueron a reclutar al arquero en su nuevo grupo "Padres unidos contra los futuros mocosos roba hijas".

-Son unos tontos – se quejó Pepper que había oído todo, Natasha a su lado solo rio disfrutando de la situación – ¿Deberíamos detenerlos? – la pelirroja sopesó la situación.

-No lo sé… pensándolo bien, yo suelo coquetear ¿qué pasa si mi hija también lo hace? – la rubia jadeó horrorizada.

-¡A Tony también le gusta coquetear! ¡Nuestra hija puede ser igual!

-Vamos con Laura – dijo la ojiverde firmemente, la rubia asintió.

-Ve preparando todo, llamaré a las demás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegó el gran día todos estaban muy entusiasmados pero decidieron dejar a los padres realizar "el nacimiento de su hija", claro que los científicos del grupo estaban cerca en caso que hubiera complicaciones, sin embargo la bebe afortunadamente salió de su unidad de soporte sin mayor complicación para alegría de todos. Fue tan emotivo el momento que Natasha agradeció que los hubieran dejado solos o todos la hubieran visto llorar mientras ella y Bruce abrazaban a su pequeña milagro.

Todos recibieron a la niña con alegría y durante un par de días la pequeña pasó de brazo en brazo para que todos pudieran apreciarla, pero Natasha no estaba conforme, aún faltaba que alguien muy especial conociera a su hija, y aunque le había tomado tiempo, hoy por fin él tendría la oportunidad.

-Nat, si algo sale mal… – empezó Bruce muy preocupado mientras ambos bajaban por el ascensor a la "zona verde" como Tony lo había llamado, un lugar donde todo estaba adaptado para que Hulk pueda moverse con tranquilidad sin temor a romper algo, y a pedido de Bruce, también contaba con una jaula anti-Hulk.

-Nada saldrá mal, el Big Guy se sabe comportar, él jamás me haría daño y mucho menos a nuestra hija, ahora deja de preocuparte por eso – Bruce suspiró aún asustado – ustedes tienen su propia personalidad pero hay algo que comparten, las emociones, tu nos amas así que él también, no nos dañará

-Lo sé, es solo que tenerlas a ambas, tener esta vida… todo es tan perfecto que temo que en algún momento cometeré un error y lo perderé todo – Natasha le sonrió cálidamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano pues la otra rodeaba a su bebe dormida.

-Eso no pasará, si alguien se atreve a intentar quitarnos nuestra felicidad les mostraré porque me llaman viuda negra – dijo dándole un pequeño beso – ahora cambia de una vez

Bruce asintió todavía temeroso; intentó buscar en su mente una especie de casa que había creado para su contraparte, a pedido de Natasha, una vez que estuvo frente a ella llamó por su nombre al gigante verde, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y él cambio empezó a suceder. Esta era la forma que la pelirroja había ideado para lograr el cambio sin tener que enojarse, todavía lo estaban probando pero hoy más que nunca rogaba que todo saliera bien, _"Son lo que más amo Hulk, por favor no las vayas a dañar"_ fue lo último que pensó antes de perder el control de su cuerpo.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo te encuentras? – saludó la pelirroja cuando el gigante verde abrió los ojos tras un cambio sin dolor, sin duda todos los ejercicios que habían estado realizando con Hulk y Bruce por fin daban sus frutos.

-Hulk bien ¿Tasha bien? – respondió a cambio, demostrando su mayor vocablo debido también a las transformaciones sin dolor.

-Si gracias Big Guy – él asintió más tranquilo, las palabras de Bruce aún rodaban en su mente pero la pelirroja se veía bien – quiero que conozcas a alguien – Hulk se animó ante ello, cada vez que salía Nat dejaba que alguien de la familia se acercará para saludarlo, estaba ansioso por saber quién sería cuando la vio descubrir un bultito que llevaba en sus brazos – ella es Laura Rebbeca Banner-Romanoff, nuestra hija – Hulk la miró sorprendido, ahora entendía las palabras de Banner, su mano inconscientemente intentó tocarla pero se detuvo temiendo dañarla – adelante, sé que no la lastimarás

Hulk llevo un solo dedo índice con mucho cuidado a la cabeza de la bebé apenas rozando sus rizos rojizos, la niña al sentirlo se despertó mostrando sus ojos marrones al igual que su padre, tímidamente el gigante se acercó y la bebé se movió emocionada intentando alcanzarlo con sus bracitos atrapando su dedo.

-¿Bebé de Hulk? – preguntó inseguro y Natasha asintió.

-Sí, tuya, mía y de Bruce – aseguró con una gran sonrisa, después de todo Hulk les había dado el impulso que los llevó a creer que era posible – nosotros cuatro somos una familia y pertenecemos otra más grande, la que nos dieron los vengadores – Hulk la miró enternecido y la abrazó con mucho cuidado – Hulk proteger a su familia siempre – prometió mientras enormes lagrimas caían de sus ojos esmeraldas, ella asintió y devolvió el abrazo.

Hulk pudo ver a la bebé e incluso cargarla por un buen rato hasta que Natasha consideró que era suficiente para los nervios destrozados de Bruce y pidió el cambio, Hulk les dio un abrazo más antes de mencionar una palabra, _"Gracias…"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natasha estaba en una de las habitaciones de juego haciendo exagerados movimientos buscando a su niña de 3 años mientras ella se acurrucaba detrás de un cubo gigante de colores.

-¿Donde esta esa pequeña espía? – Dijo Natasha fingiendo una voz enojada causando más risas de su pequeña – no puedo dejar que escape con los secretos de mi organización malévola – justo en ese momento Bruce entró.

-Tasha…

-¡No soy Tasha! – Interrumpió la pelirroja – ¡Soy una malévola líder de una de las celdas de HYDRA!

-Oh… entiendo ¿puedo jugar, digo, ser parte de tu malvada organización?

-¡Si! – dijo la niña, aunque por como sonó se había tapado la boca al darse cuenta que se estaba delatando.

-Muy bien – contestó Natasha – tú puedes ser el científico loco, ya que tienes listo tu vestuario – dijo señalando la bata de laboratorio, Bruce asintió notando que había olvidado quitarse la bata cuando terminó su trabajo.

-¿A quién buscamos líder?

-A una espía de SHIELD, se coló y robó información importante

-Entiendo, te ayudaré a buscarla – ambos buscaron por un buen rato hasta que Bruce atrapó a la niña haciéndola chillar de alegría – ¡La tengo líder!

-Vaya… vaya ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

-Yo sé quién es – comentó Bruce – mira ese cabello rojo y ensortijado, es obvio que es la Viuda Negra, la mejor agente de SHIELD.

-Uhm, ya veo… entonces Viuda Negra, dime que información robaste – la niña apretó sus labios con fuerza y negó – ¡Científico loco, tortura! – Bruce asintió y empezó un ataque de cosquillas, pero la niña aún se negó.

-Es muy resistente, justo lo que se esperaba de la mejor agente, pero no podrá resistirse a esto – dijo sacando un chupetín y dándoselo a Natasha.

-Bien hecho científico, ahora dime ¿hablarás? – gritó poniendo el dulce frente a su hija como si fuera un micrófono, ella luchó contra las ganas de ceder ante el dulce hasta que con un suspiro bajo la cabeza.

-Está bien, te lo contaré todo – dijo con una voz muy baja, ambos padres se acercaron más intentando escucharla, entonces levantó la cabeza y rápidamente atrapó el dulce antes de salir corriendo; una vez que llegó a la puerta se volteó y gritó burlona – ¡Cayeron! ¡El bien nunca se rinde y nunca pierde! – dijo antes de correr a su habitación celebrando su victoria, ambos padres negaron con la cabeza con grandes sonrisas.

-¿Y bien, qué querías decirme? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Te iba a decir que Pepper y Morgan se fueron hace varios minutos, bañé a Nick antes que se quedara dormido, hoy jugó mucho – Natasha sonrió complacida, era una pena haberse perdido unos momentos de su segundo bebé pero su primera hija quería jugar con ella y no quería que se pusiera celosa.

-Laura jugando con Nathaniel y ahora Nick con la hija de Pepper y Tony ¿tan rápido quieres que nuestros hijos consigan parejas? – Bruce la miró tan aterrado que la pelirroja no pudo evitar estallar en risas – era una broma, apenas tienen tres y seis meses, nadie nos quitará nuestros hijos Bruce, respira

-No me tortures de esa manera – pidió resignado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Princesa estas aquí? – preguntó Bruce revisando la desde la entrada de la zona de juegos.

-Estoy aquí papá – respondió una pequeña pelirroja de 6 años disparando patitos con una aterradora puntería. Bruce suspiró derrotado, cuando le dijo a Clint que le permitiría enseñarle a sus hijos arquería no esperaba que él agregara armas de fuego a la mezcla, sin embargo cuando Natasha lo apoyó afirmando que los niños debían estar preparados para todo él tuvo que aceptar, además si un mocoso intentaba robarle a su niña tendría que pasar a través de las balas y Hulk.

-Tu padrino te ha enseñado muy bien

-Él y mamá – dijo todavía disparando, aunque ella intentaba esconder su mirada apagada Bruce lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Por qué mi niña linda está haciendo pucheros? – Dijo agachándose a su nivel interrumpiendo su juego, la niña suspiró dejando ver la tristeza y enojo que sentía – ¿paso algo en el colegio? – ella asintió.

-El tonto de Wayne me hizo enojar

-¿Por qué?

-Dijo que los vengadores eran unos cobardes que habían huido y dejado a todos – Bruce suspiró resignado, por más que las cosas habían mejorado para ellos en estos años y la población los aclamaba de nuevo habían decidido seguir en el anonimato teniendo esta clase de problemas, aunque a ellos no les afectaba, a los niños si – y no solo eso, insultó a mami – ahora si Bruce frunció el ceño gravemente.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Usó una mala palabra – Bruce gruñó enojado sintiendo a Hulk reclamar la cabeza del tal Wayne – dijo que ella salía con todos los vengadores y que había engañado a mi padrino Clint – ahora la frustración llegó a él, no entendía porque la gente seguía creyendo que Clint y Natasha eran una pareja _"¿Qué acaso no veían como afectaban a los niños? Bueno en realidad no, porque nadie sabía de la existencia de ningún hijo de los vengadores pero eso no era escusa"_.

-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto y no tienes que hacer caso a esas acusaciones sin fundamento – ella asintió pero aun así tenía un puchero en su rostro – Cariño, tú sabes la verdad y eso es lo que importa, además no hay forma que puedas incluso dudarlo, tus primos son el más claro ejemplo, e incluso si no viviéramos con ellos tienes el nombre de tu tía Laura para recordártelo siempre – eso la alegró un poco más – ahora cuéntame que hiciste – ella le dio la sonrisa más dulce e inocente que pudo – linda, eso no funciona conmigo, ya me acostumbre a todos los trucos de tu mamá – ella dio un suspiro frustrado.

-Bueno fui con la profesora y lo acusé – Bruce levantó la ceja incitándola a continuar – bueno… tal vez modifiqué la historia a mi conveniencia, Nathaliel estaba cerca así que me apoyó y cuando se lo llevaron a la dirección diluí un laxante en su jugo

-Nathaniel aún sigue yendo a tu salón a jugar contigo ¿verdad? – Preguntó Bruce con un suspiro al saber la respuesta, aun así recibió un asentimiento de su hija – tuviste suerte que nadie más estuviera presente, mentir te puede traer problemas

-Lo siento papá

-Esa es mi niña

-¿No estas molesto por lo que le hice a su jugo?

-Insultó a tu mamá, se lo merecía – dijo Bruce ganando una risa de su hija y una aprobación de Hulk – ahora vamos, que tienes tarea – la niña asintió y dejó su pistola de juguete.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La familia Banner-Romanoff había salido de paseo, era el sexto cumpleaños de Nick y el pelirrojo había pedido una mascota, a su pedido se habían unido su hermana, los adolescentes Barton y Sophia además de Morgan que con sus 7 años ya daba muy buenos alegatos; así que tras una pequeña discusión los adultos decidieron que una mascota para todos estaría bien, pero al ser el cumpleaños del niño él podría elegir.

Lamentablemente, cuando llegaron a la tienda de mascotas todos los animales retrocedían asustados al sentir, no solo uno, sino cuatro grandes energías en la familia que venía a verlos; eso deprimió mucho a los niños y aunque sus padres habían intentado animarlos no lo lograron.

Bruce también se encontraba cabizbajo, había sido ya 4 años desde que un terrible susto había activado la transformación de Laura, él había visto con horror como la piel de su hija se tornaba verde y crecía varios centímetros desarrollando sus músculos; Natasha a su lado había intentado calmarlo pero cuando la niña se dio cuenta de su cambio corrió a sus padres y dijo _"Miren papis, ahora soy como papi Hulk"._ Ella no perdió el control ni desarrolló otra personalidad, por lo que supusieron que los sueros se habían estabilizado entre sí, además aprendió a cambiar a voluntad y unos meses después le enseñó a su hermano como hacerlo; incluso Natasha había bromeado diciéndole a Bruce que los dos consiguieron lo que querían, pues los niños tenia ojos marrones normalmente pero verdes cuando cambiaban. Todos habían visto sus transformaciones con buenos ojos, hasta hoy.

-Nicky aún no hemos ido por tu torta – comentó Natasha intentando animar a su hijo, sin embargo él podría ser tan terco como el ex-jefe por el cual tenía su nombre – que te parece si compramos dos tortas, total ustedes ya son más grandes, comen más y no olvidemos que el pequeño Loki come tanto como su papá – ambos niños recordaron con diversión como su primito de un año podía devorar todo sin llenarse e incluso opinaron que tal vez deberían llevar tres; luego el debate por los sabores empezó, y tan distraídos estaban que por poco ignoraron un sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Nick mientras el resto de su familia se detenía, el sonido se oyó otra vez pero más cerca, volteó y se encontró con un gatito negro – ¡qué bonito! – dijo intentando acercársele.

-¡Espera! – dijo Laura colocándose entre su hermano y el gato, ella había visto el sufrimiento de su hermano cuando los animales los rechazaron y no quería que pasara por lo mismo, sin embargo el gato no se inmutó ante su movimiento dándole esperanzas; dio un suspiro intentando calmarse y se agachó frente al animal con la mano extendida – ven – pidió suavemente, el gato la miró unos segundos antes de acercarse – ¡no me teme! – dijo emocionada cargando al animal, su hermano corrió a su lado y empezó a acariciarlo, Bruce y Natasha se acercaron entre preocupados y felices, sorprendidos de que el debilucho gato de no más de 2 meses se sintiera tan cómodo a su alrededor.

-¿Podemos quedárnoslo? – pidieron ambos niños haciendo ojos de bebé causando risas en sus padres.

-De acuerdo, pero este muchacho debe ir a la veterinaria primero, se nota que es callejero y lo quiero desparasitado y con sus vacunas si lo van a llevar a casa – dijo Bruce, no era como si sus hijos pudieran enfermarse por algo así pero los demás niños si y no querían problemas con sus amigos.

Horas después la familia regresaba a casa, todos estaban esperándolos pero se notaban aburridos, incluso los adultos estaban en los sillones buscando algo que les ayudará a pasar el rato.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora! Pensé que estaban fabricando al animal en vez de comprar uno ya hecho – se quejó Tony, mientras los niños corrían a ver al nuevo integrante.

-¿Ya tienen un nombre para él? – preguntó Copper acariciando al gato bastante emocionado pues a sus 18 años era su primera mascota, los pelirrojos murmuraron entre si antes de asentir.

-¡Se llama Black Hulk! – gritaron a la vez.

-Es porque tiene los ojos verdes como tío Hulk y es de color negro – aclaró Elizabeth, la hija de 3 años de Wanda y Visión; sus primos asintieron, mientras Tony reía a carcajadas.

-Vaya, felicidades por su nuevo hijo Brucie y Nat – ironizó el genio, más los niños negaron.

-No tío Tony – se quejó Nick – él es de todos, no puede ser un Banner-Romanoff

-¿Entonces? – preguntó el genio, aunque nadie sabía si solo estaba siguiéndole la corriente al niño o en verdad estaba interesado.

-Es Black Hulk Avenger – presentó Laura a lo que el resto aplaudió.

-Debemos cepillarlo – opinó Lila, quien a pesar 16 aún adoraba jugar con sus primas de 15, 8 y 3, las cuales efectivamente la apoyaron llevándose al gato con ellas mientras los niños las perseguían hablando sobre el entrenamiento que debía tener su mascota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tony estaba de lo más tranquilo en su laboratorio buscando mejorar la propulsión en su traje cuando una alarma sonó en todo el complejo, alertando a todos en sus diferentes hogares.

-¿Lunes que pasó? – preguntó visiblemente preocupado el genio, pues esa alarma en especial solo era controlada por la IA más responsable, la que estaba encargada de vigilar a los niños en todo momento.

-¡No lo sé señor! – respondió aterrada la IA con su marcado acento británico, una clara referencia a su puesto como niñera.

-¿Los niños están bien? ¿Alguien está herido? ¿Dónde están? – preguntó en una rápida secuencia mientras miles de eventos pasaban por su cabeza, cada uno peor que el anterior.

-No puedo decírselo, mi información ha sido comprometida, temo que podría darle la información a los culpables si obedezco esa orden – respondió tratando de calmarse pero aún sonando aterrada. Tony quiso golpearse, no sabía en que había estado pensando cuando incluyó esa voz aterrada a la programación de Lunes pero ahora lo estaba lamentando, pues su tono solo lo preocupaba más.

-¡Viernes! – exclamó asustado.

-Mis datos no muestran señales de intervención y no hay señales de alguien que haya logrado pasar a través de mi vigilancia pero estoy revisando todo otra vez – respondió Viernes adivinando lo que su creador le preguntaría.

-Mantenme informado y cierra todo, código "caparazón de tortuga" – pidió, cuando una pequeña vibración llamó su atención, sacó su audífono que usaba en misiones y se lo puso.

-Tony, Lunes nos explicó lo que pasó, iremos a buscar a los niños – respondió Steve y el genio supuso que el resto de vengadores ya estaba en movimiento. Con el código activado todos estaban asegurados en ambientes cerrados y solo ellos podrían moverse entre cada espacio.

-Estaban en la zona de juegos – respondió Natasha para todos – encuéntrenlos y llévenlos a la zona segura – todos asintieron y corrieron hacia un mismo punto.

-Tengo a Lila, iremos a la zona segura – dijo Rhodes recibiendo suspiros aliviados, varios segundos después Thor encontró a Nathaniel y Clint a Sophia.

-Encontré a Nick – informó Steve – ¿Cómo llegaste tan alto amigo? Déjame ayudarte a bajar – le dijo al niño.

-Es hijo de Itsy Bitsy Cap, es obvio que sea bueno escalando – ironizó Tony siendo sermoneado por todos al hacer bromas en ese momento – lo siento, es la preocupación hablando – se defendió.

-Tengo a Laura – dijo Wanda, ella había sido la última en unirse a la búsqueda debido a que ella estaba con su hija cuando sonó la alarma y tuvo que dejarla en la zona segura primero.

-Encontré a Copp – dijo Natasha arrastrando a su sobrino a un abrazo rápido antes de llevarlo a la zona segura.

-¿Nadie encuentra aún a Morgan? – preguntó Tony desesperado buscando a su hija, el resto negó mientras duplicaban sus esfuerzos, ella era la única que faltaba, Loki estaba en otra zona segura con su madre, al parecer Jane había estado haciéndolo dormir cuando el código la había encerrado entre varias capas protectoras y lo mismo había sido con Peggy, quien había sido encerrada en la capsula de contención.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos y la preocupación invadió aún más la mente de los vengadores, Bruce, al lado de la zona donde los niños estaban refugiados, hacia todo lo posible por evitar la transformación pero la angustia lo estaba haciendo casi imposible; al menos si alguien intentaba dañar a los niños toda esa preocupación le daría aún más fuerza a su contraparte para acabarlos.

-Padre encontré a mi hermanita – informó Visión, causando suspiros aliviados.

Cuando él y Wanda decidieron ser padres él había "donado" energía de la piedra del infinito pero como no posea sangre se usaron los genes de Bruce y Tony puesto que eran los "padres" del robot. Desde entonces él llamaba padres a los científicos y a los hijos de estos, hermanos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos Wanda usó sus poderes en cada niño para revisar que estuvieran bien a pesar de las quejas de ellos, más cuando llegó a Morgan supo que debía buscar en su mente en vez de su cuerpo y cuando descubrió lo que pasaba dio un suspiro frustrado.

-Cariño creo que nos debes una explicación a todos – dijo la sokoviana haciendo que el resto de adultos se enfocara en la pequeña pelinegra, la cual no soportó la presión por mucho tiempo hasta que se delató.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo solo quería ganar! – Dijo entre lágrimas – el primo Copper es el mejor en esto y yo solo quería vencerlo

-Moggy eso es porque soy el más grande – comentó Copper arrodillándose frente a su prima – ya soy prácticamente un adulto es obvio que gane, pero nunca los subestimé porque no quería ofender a nadie

-Espera ¿usaste a Lunes para localizar a tus primos? – preguntó el genio recibiendo un asentimiento de su hija.

-Hackeé su sistema, pero cuando intenté buscarlos Lunes se dio cuenta y mandó la alarma; creí que podía arreglarlo pero Visión me encontró antes que reiniciara el sistema

-Eso es... – empezó Tony muy orgulloso de su hija pero al ver los ceños fruncidos de los demás cambio sus palabras – peligroso, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes, nosotros tenemos enemigos y si los atrapan nos volveríamos locos

-Lo siento papá, lo siento tíos – murmuró Morgan sollozando.

-Bueno, nadie se lastimó y pudimos tener un simulacro de alarma no planeado – comentó Sam intentando calmar la situación pues odiaba ver a los niños llorar.

Todos asintieron, cada padre abrazó a sus hijos fuertemente tranquilizándose por fin y salieron en silencio comentando sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Una vez que todos se retiraron el millonario se agachó al nivel de su hija.

-Morguna parece que otra vez creciste sin que me diera cuenta – la niña sonrió.

-Pero solo tengo 7 años

-Lo sé y te dije que no crecieras más, no me abandones – suplicó con dolor exagerado haciendo reír a su niña – pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grande para crear tu propia IA

-¿En serio? – preguntó emocionada casi saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies.

-Claro que sí, pasaste por las capas de protección de Lunes, eso merece un premio; aunque no se lo digas a tus tíos ni a tu mamá – dijo guiñándole un ojo, la niña rió aún más y lo abrazó.

-Gracias papá, te amo 3 millones – él la cargó y juntos regresaron a su laboratorio, sería una larga y hermosa tarde padre-hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ahora, quiero que me escuchen muy claramente – dijo Thor intentando mantenerse firme frente a tantas caritas tristes, frente a él estaban los 3 Barton, Sophia, los 2 Banner-Romanoff, una Stark, una Maximoff, su propio hijo y detrás ellos los vengadores – mi martillo es un arma de guerra, no un juguete; que todos ustedes puedan levantarlo no les da derecho a jugar con él

-Lo sentimos tío Thor/papá – dijeron todos los niños y adolescentes a la vez, aunque el dios no estaba seguro si todos eran sinceros. Él casi se había desmayado cuando vio a los niños jugando con su querido Mjolnir, quien aparentemente consideraba a todos los hijos de los avengers "dignos", incluso había volado a los brazos de algunos que no podían atraparlo con facilidad. Los vengadores veían divertidos la situación cuando uno de ellos notó algo.

-Espera ¿dónde está Peggy? – Interrumpió Steve y al instante todos empezaron a buscar a la rubia de 2 años – ¡Peggy! – gritó, cuando unos ruiditos llamaron su atención, corrió hacia ellos y encontró a su hija sobre su escudo jugando con el – ¿Cómo lo trajiste hasta aquí? – Preguntó a su pequeña, ella solo se encogió de hombros – hija este no es un juguete – regañó mientras los demás daban suspiros aliviados y unas cuantas risas al encontrar a la más pequeña del grupo.

-Ok, nueva regla niños; queda prohibido agarrar cualquier arma de sus papas o sus tíos ¿quedo claro?

-Si tía Natasha/mamá – dijeron los chicos y esta vez no pudieron mentir pues todos sabían que la pelirroja lo notaria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bruce caminó hacia la zona de tiro dispuesto a dar apoyo moral, pero cuando vio a su cuñado lanzando sus famosas flechas contra un blanco tan lejano se preguntó si era buena idea.

-¿Cómo lo estas llevando Clint?

-¿Cómo crees Bruce? No puedo creer que lo haya traído y que Laura lo haya permitido – dijo casi agonizante, Bruce le dio unas palmadas reconfortantes.

-Sé que es difícil hermano pero los niños crecen, Lila ya tiene 21, era normal que pasara

-¡Tú lo dices tan tranquilo porque tus hijos aún son pequeños! – se quejó.

-Es cierto apenas tienen 13 y 11, pero he notado que Laura y Nathaniel son inseparables y es igual con Nick y Morgan; en algún momento me dirán que empezaron a salir y tendré que aceptarlo

-Pero tú los conoces, los has visto crecer ¡Te llaman tío, por el amor de dios!

-Tú conoces a Sophia desde que tenía 5, sé que por eso no hiciste tanto problema cuanto empezó a salir con Copper y también aceptaras a mi Laura cuando la oportunidad llegue – Clint asintió ausente.

-Si pero este chico es un desconocido total y se quiere robar a mi bebé

-Conoce a Lila desde la primaria Clint, no es un desconocido y aun después que se enteró que somos los vengadores y lo amenazaras con tu arco siguió con Lila así que vale la pena

-Si pero lo trajo a casa, nadie ajeno a nosotros ha puesto un pie aquí; y lo peor, lo trajo para la ceremonia de los niños

-Bueno puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocerlo mejor, después de todo se quedará un par de días

-Por cierto, gracias por recibirlo en tu casa – Bruce se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema; aunque no lo creas, Tasha está igual de preocupada por este chico que tú, así que lo quería cerca para mantenerlo vigilado – Clint suspiró más tranquilo al saber que su amiga lo apoyaba. Iban a continuar conversando cuando una voz lo llamó.

-Papá, Mathew quería verte practicar, no te molesta ¿verdad? – dijo Lila con un tono que no aceptaba un no por respuesta; Clint suspiró, que su hija fuera una combinación de Laura y Natasha no era algo bueno en estos casos.

-Claro que no cariño – dijo activando una máquina que lanzaba discos a gran velocidad y en diferentes direcciones, se colocó de espaldas y cuando sintió el movimiento comenzó a disparar, tal vez al ver su talento "el chico ese" sabría lo que le pasaría si lastimaba a su hija; una vez que la ronda terminó lo miró, sin embargo, este estaba extasiado y lo miraba con gran admiración mas no miedo, suspirando el rubio le dio el arco a su hija – tu turno cielo – la niña asintió y sacó su protector para la mano que siempre llevaba con ella, una vez que estaba lista Clint activó la máquina y ella empezó a disparar.

-Guau Lil eres increíble, eres tan genial como tu papá – exclamó emocionado sacándole un sonrojo a la chica.

-Creo que este es el momento para retirarnos – comentó Bruce, sujetando a Clint para evitar que regresara cuando vio que Lila le prestaba su arco a su novio para enseñarle como disparar.

Cuando llegó la noche Sophia y Lila siendo las más grandes (con 21 y 20) ayudaron a Peggy a vestirse con una túnica blanca, la rubiecita había cumplido 5 ayer y eso significaba que oficialmente podía entrar al club de "los new avengers". Ambas jóvenes le dieron una vela encendida y corrieron a sus puestos dejándola para que cruzara el pasillo lentamente, al final Copper esperaba paciente el desfile de la niña hasta que estuvo frente a él.

-Tú nombre completo y en honor a quien lo tienes – empezó el joven adulto, mientras Mathew le preguntaba a Lila sobre el ritual y ella le contestaba animada, después de todo era la primera vez que alguien aparte de ellos lo veía.

-Margaret Jamie Rogers – respondió Peggy de manera solemne – en honor a mi abuela y al mejor amigo de mi papá – Copper asintió.

-¿Tu poder?

-Cuento con el suero del súper soldado, además conozco las normas del ejército

-Sin contar que ella y Morgan son las herederas de SHIELD – comentó Nick, mientras su hermana lo callaba por interrumpir – es una pena que papá haya eliminado el poder de papá Hulk para ella – susurró a su hermana esta vez recibiendo un asentimiento.

-Podriamos tener nuestro propio club con Black Hulk como mascota representativa – susurró en respuesta la pelirroja acariciando al ahora, gato adulto, que dormía en su regazo.

-De acuerdo – asintió Copp – ¿has elegido ya a tu guía?

-Sí, será Sophia – él asintió, era obvio que elegiría a la chica, después de todo ella había sido entrenada por el capitán américa cuando iniciaron el club. La castaña se levantó y se colocó al lado de su ahora protegida

-Muy bien, ella te enseñará lo que hacemos, nuestras reglas y estará a cargo de tu entrenamiento – Sophia se agachó al nivel de ella y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Peggy desde hoy podrás usar tus poderes con libertad, úsalos de manera adecuada para ser de este mundo un lugar mejor – Informó la castaña con cariño.

-Por ultimo recita nuestro juramento – pidió el de 23 años.

-Yo Peggy Rogers prometo ser leal, valiente y proteger a la humanidad; usar mi mente para ayudar a la gente y mi cuerpo para protegerlos, no dejaré que organizaciones corruptas usen mi poder para su conveniencia y guardaré en secreto tanto al grupo avengers como a los new avengers

-Felicidades Peggy, eres una de nosotros – dijo Copper y todos se reunieron para abrazarla y felicitarla; Loki fue el primero en llegar, ya que usando la magia que aprendió de su tío y a la vez tocayo pudo teletrasportarse, causando el enojo de una de sus primas.

-Ash Loki, que puedas usar tus poderes libremente no significa que debas usarlos siempre – se quejó Elizabeth pensando cómo fue que se dejó convencer de ser la guía del sobrino del dios de la mentira, con sus 8 años era la guía más joven y ahora sabía porque los demás lo pensaban tanto antes de decidir.

Todos rieron ante ello y siguieron con su celebración, cada uno de ellos estaban orgullosos de ser los hijos de los vengadores, y a pesar de ver todo lo que estos habían sacrificado para salvar a la sociedad ellos estaban ansiosos por seguir sus pasos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y se acabó, sí es como termina "Contra los acuerdos de Sokovia", una historia que me hizo romperme la cabeza, no para saber que escribir sino para saber cuándo parar jeje.

Los hijos de los vengadores han sido concebidos la mayoría gracias a la máquina que inventó Bruce y al vivir todos juntos se tratan de primos aunque no lo sean, por eso no hay problema con que alguno se enamore, además algunos ya están en la edad, por cierto aquí les dejo las edades, de cada uno.

En la última parte Cooper tiene 23, Lila 21, Sophia 20, Nathaniel 15, Laura 13, Morgan 12 (Ella y Nick se llevan meses porque Pepper si la pudo tener de manera natural, para emoción de Tony jeje), Nick 11, Elizabeth 8, Loki 6 y Peggy 5.

Cada niño tiene su nombre en honor a alguien especial, ya sea el primer o segundo nombre, por eso Peggy lo menciona en su presentación. Copper tiene como segundo nombre Phillip en honor a Coulson, Lila se llama María como Hill, Morgan tiene su nombre por el primo de Tony (aunque este era malo, no sé porque le podría ese nombre a su hija, en fin, culpen a Marvel no a mi), solo Elizabeth tiene el nombre real de su madre porque mis neuronas murieron con ella jeje, no puse esta aclaración en la historia porque no vi cómo ponerlo sin que se viera forzado.

Hasta pronto todos y nos vemos en mi siguiente fic, y antes de retirarse no olviden dejar un review.


End file.
